illogicality
by Sum1cooler
Summary: ABSTRACT: Logan wants to advance in his medical endeavors. He does not let anything illogical stop him but will his sporadic, hyper best friend, Carlos do just that? Slash Eventual Cargan with hints of Kames. Romance fluff
1. illogical name

HI =] I love the btr community. 99.9999999% of everyone is so nice, inviting, and most importantly, talented. I'm a science major (that's why I say abstract instead of summary lol, go 15 pages lab reports lol) so writing, not so much my strong suit. But everyone's writing is so good, that I am inspire to try and better my writing. So please enjoy my attempt at writing a story =]. BTW, even though I'm born in America, my writing is the equality of a non-english speaker. sad =[ but trying to become better. So if you see error, yaa... just warning before hand lol.

I have many inspiration (look at my favorite authors) but I am most inspired by **Rainnboots**. Incredible stories. She has such a strong grasp of English and emotional depth that her stories are just **WOW**!

BUT, first I what to thank **EvilGeniusBookWorm13** for helping me with this first chapter. GO READ HER STORIES! You won't be disappointed = ]

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Interesting life if I do...

BTW THIS IS A EVENTUALLY SLASH, CARGAN AND A HINT OF KAMES. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. But do try =].

* * *

><p><em>Italics <em>**are thought, ****and **""** are dialogue**

* * *

><p><strong>ABSTRACT: <strong>

Logan dreams of becoming a doctor and wants to advance in his medical endeavors. He does not let anything illogical stop him but will his sporadic, hyper best friend, Carlos do just that? Rated K+ but might be a T rating in a future chapter. Slash Eventual Cargan with hints of Kames. Romance fluff =]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Illogical name<strong>

The sun is blazing far in the sky as the young aspiring actors, singers and directors take to the pool for comfort from the unbearable heat. Loud music is roaring in the back while beautiful girls are cat walk passing by a young boy who is feverishly writing in his notebook. The pen tightly gripped around his finger causing a soon be to formed blister on his middle finger. His face is completely parallel to the table, not noticing anything around him. His eyes are unprotected against the harmful sunlight reflecting off his crisp white reports and notebook pages. His sunglasses are placed at the far corner of the table because he thought wearing colored glasses would slow down his reading speed. Nothing can stop his focus as he flips through page after page of reports that he's been reading all morning.

Suddenly a dark shadow is casted over the seated boy's head and works. At first, he does not notice until water droplets fall onto his gridded notebook bleeding the black ink into a purple mess. He silently groans and swiftly tilts his head upwards. Right before he notices who casted the shadow, the person says

"Whatcha doing, Logan?" The seated boy blinks constantly, holding the pen held hand to his forehead creating a visor. His eyes are half way open as he stares into the hazel brown eyes of the shadow caster. With the sun slightly behind the left side of the standing boy's face, he notices a glowing bronzed tan painted over the caster's smooth, flawless face and wide smile etched on his lips.

"Hey? Whatcha doing, Logie?" He repeats himself. _Logie,_ Logan repeats in his mind as he thinks back to the first time anyone called him that.

**Flashback**

"Congratulations!" A tall woman loudly tells her five year old son as she continues washing the dishes.

"Mom. It was nothing. A simple addition and subtracting test. The numbers don't even reach double digits." Logan responses thinking that his mother's volume was unnecessary and could permanently damage his ears.

"A 105 none the less is great news. I'm happy my boy is so smart in math and knows words that are longer than 5 letters."

"Really mom? Not all words are short. The fun words are the longer ones."

"Stop being such a smarty pants, Logie."

"Logan, mom."

"Logie is close to Logan. Beside it's cute. Come here Logie." She said the last line in a higher pitch tone.

"No. I rather not. Please call me by my real human name, Logan. Logie is so, what's the word? Stupid? Wrong? Something, I'll get back to you with a better suited adjective."

"Fine. Logan it is but at least it's better than Hortence" She sighs. "Honestly, this is what I get for graduating Harvard with a PhD in Neurodevelopmental psychology and reproduced with a nanotechnological chemist from Princeton."

"What does reproduction have to do with my name?" Logan questions as he walks away.

**Flashback**

"Logie? Are you okay?" Logan snaps back to reality blinking feverishly again as he tries to remember what the last thing Carlos said to him.

"Oh, oh yeah. I'm fine, Carlos." Logan says stumbling through his answer not knowing if the answer is the best response.

"Are you sure? It's a beautiful, hot day. Perfect for a dip in the pool. Come on Logan. We can play tag." _He is right. It is a beautiful day._ Logan thought. "Besides you are kind of, maybe dressed for swimming. I think?" Logan was clad in a black and white asymmetrical striped swimming trunk with a red t-shirt and a silver vest. _I must have dressed in the dark and mixed my tops and bottom_. Logan blushes remembering that he rushed through changing in the morning to get down to the pool to get a table before they are all taken.

"Sorry, Carlos." Logan says, with a predominant frown hiding his blush. He tilts his body to the right using Carlos head to block the sun completely. "I have a lot of work to do."

Taking a deep breath, Carlos responds, "Fine, Go do your fun work. But if you decide to join, I'm here Logie." Carlos smiles and turns to start running to the pool.

"Ummmm, Carlos?" Logan calls but Carlos was already too far to hear. _He shouldn't be running that fast or running in general_. And instantly on cue, Carlos slips and slides right into the pool creating a wide splash shouting "Aaaaah, Logie." Logan chuckles as he remembers his time in kindergarten the day after he talked to his mom about the nickname.

**Flashback**

The bell rings signaling the end of the day for all the small five year olds' to go home. Logan walks to the closet and unhooks his jacket. He sighs softly as unhooking his jacket reveals a picture of a pouting puppy on the wall.

"What's the matter Wogan?" Logan turns his head to the left noticing Carlos putting on his jacket.

"It's Logan, Carlos." He corrects for the hundredth time the day.

"That's what I said, Wogan."

"Ahm… nevermind. Bye Carlos." Logan starts walking around the boy but is stopped when Carlos grabs his wrist. Logan looks into his friend's concerning bright eyes.

"Something is up. What is it, Wogan?"

Not wanting to correct him again, "I'm depressed at my mom."

"Depress. As in, press her in a hug?" Carlos tilts his head to the right and scrunches his eyebrows together.

"No, as in sad. She called me something I don't like."

Carlos' eyes widen, "Did she say those, you know, bad words?" He whispers the last two words, worried that the teacher might hear him.

Logan sighs, "No, she called me Logie."

Carlos returns his head straight up and stares at Logan questioningly with a raised eyebrow. "Huh?"

"I don't like Logie!" Logan loudly says as he is on the verge of tearing "Logie what you call a dog. I'm a boy, a smart boy named Logan. Not a dumb animal. That is not who I am." He says the last sentence with a sharp staccato at every word. A tear escapes Logan's eye as he blinks rapidly. Suddenly, a pair of arms wraps around Logan. Logan snuffles and tries to fully open his eyes as he feels warmth transfer to his body.

"It's ok Logan. I think you smart. Smart that Ms. Cowwins." _You are smart and smarter than Ms. Collin_ Logan thought as he smiles into Carlos' warm embrace. He chuckles a bit. "See you're waughing. Wogan, you are reawy smart" Carlos releases Logan and steps back to look him in the eye. Logan smiles and rubs his eyes. "But you are not a dog. They are mean and big. You cute and short wike a cute puppy." _Again Carlos, verbs. And I'm taller than you by an inch._ "Hey I'm going to call you Wogie from now on because I think you cute wike a puppy." Logan tries to say something but Carlos' father spots him. He quickly smiles at Logan before turning back to his father. "Bye Logie. See you waiter alwigator." Logan stands there stunned. He smiles noting that Carlos actually said his nickname right.

**Flashback**

Logan lets out a soft sigh and shakes his head as the name, Logie vibrates in his mind. _Hmm, that name is so illogical yet only Carlos can call me that_. He smiles one last time before he returns to his work. _Only twenty more journals to read_.

* * *

><p>TY For reading. Please Review=]. I'm not going to beg as I find this as a way to practice writing but I would love to see what people think of my writing and what to improve.<p>

But **NO FLAMES! **I've seen flames and hurtful comments and how they effect other authors.** I DON'T RESPECT CYBERBULLY! I will delete flames!**


	2. illogical behavior

=] Thank you for all the wonderful reviews.

Everyone should read **Tall Blonde and Eyebrows**' stories. I literally got inspired by her story, Boyfriend Shirts and Shameless Flirt. There is a bit of Shameless flirting and two plaid shirts in this chapter lol.

I hope you guys like this chapter. At first I thought 'AWWW this is cute.' Then ten minutes later after I finished, I thought 'this could be a bit creepy.' lol NVM I hope you enjoy it. =]

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own them. Interesting life if I do...<p>

BTW THIS IS A EVENTUALLY SLASH, CARGAN AND A HINT OF KAMES. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. But do try =].

* * *

><p><em>Italics <em>**are thought bubbles, ****and **""** are dialogues**

**Chapter 2 - Illogical behavior **

Today is a Saturday, a typical day for teenagers to relax and enjoy the beautiful day. But in Palmwoods, everyone is busily away memorizing scripts, working on vocals or acting. Fun was not something people have every Saturday but to a group of new friends born outside of the hectic world of L.A., fun is exactly what the day means to them.

Outside, under a slightly cloudy sky, four friends are sitting on the round cushioned bench with an unlit bonfire table. A blond, tall boy in his signature plaid shirt and skinny gray jeans is sitting furthest left with his hand around a shorter blond girl in a floral mini-dress. To the furthest right, a black, spiky hair boy is in a preppy ensemble has his arm around the shoulder of a long black hair girl who has her arm around his waist. It is a rare occasion for the four friends to hangout and relax from the pressure of music and acting career.

"You Know, it's a great day. The four of us enjoying a beautiful day and I'm with Jo." The blond boy said, staring, smiling at his blond girlfriend.

"Aw. I couldn't have said it better, Kendall. I hope NOTHING comes up again. Acting in a TV show is hard." She sinks into Kendall's broad arm and looks at the girl next to her. "Right, Camille?"

"Ah, sure Jo, but I only do movies. But they do get pretty dang hard. I am a Ninja princess saving a robot king for the evil clutches of a dark magician." The other three friends all turn facing her with blank expressions. "Well I didn't get the part yet. But I will. I brought a weird ninja sword thingie and James promised to help. You think I'll get it right, Logie?" She stares at the spiky hair boy and pouts her lips.

_No way you'll get the part and that's not my name. _"It's Logan, but sure Camille. I think you are perfect for the part." Logan gives a slightly crooked smile.

"Thanks Logan. You are the best boyfriend." She smiles and Logan starts to lean into her. Slap!

"What was that for?" He shouted, holding his right hand to his redden cheek still having his left arm on her shoulder.

"I don't know, it felt right." She dramatically stares into the sky. "Actors act on spot all the time." The two boys stare at her with a "she's crazy" look.

"Sure Camille. And that's why actors around you have rosy cheeks." Kendall says breaking the awkward silence.

"Guys, I got great news!" An extremely tall, well groomed boy clad in a plaid shirt shouts as he jumps the bonfire table to squeeze in between the two girls. He stares at Kendall with a huge smile. "Guess what Kendall?"

"Why guess? You're just going to"

"I got a date!" He exclaims cutting Kendall off mid sentence. _Typical James,_ Logan thinks. _And _is that Kendall's favorite flannel shirt?_ _

"It's a Saturday, James. Not a surprise being that you ALWAYS get the girl!" Camille slaps Logan again.

"I'm a girl!" Camille yells, glaring intensely at Logan.

"Not the point. I have a date with, wait for it…"

Kendall rolls his green eyes "Rach.."

"Rachel, the sun block girl! Thanks by the way Kendall. This shirt is manly, warm and lucky." James cuts Kendall off again earning himself another eye roll. "The face always gets the pretty people. Remember that Logan." He points to Logan's face.

"Nope. I get the prettiest one, James. I have Kendall." Jo says getting a cold stare from James. "But that shirt looks familiar."

"It is. I took it from Kendall's closet, and no Jo. One day I will get all the pretty people, especially your hot, manly boyfriend."

"Sure James, I will make out with 'the face' someday." Kendall says smiling. _That didn't sound sarcastic._ Logan thinks and sighs. _Why am I over analyzing them?_

"You bet you will." James now points his finger at Kendall sharing a smiling moment between them.

_Another awkward silence. Boy, today is filled with silence and slaps,_ Logan thinks. "Well good to know 'the face' and 'the hot, manly one in plaid' will one day make out." He rolls his eyes.

Suddenly, a pair of strong muscular arms wraps around Logan's chest and a head forcefully drops on his left shoulder.

"AHHHH!" Camille throws both her arms in the air and screams at someone attacking her boyfriend from behind.

"Carlos, you know you can sit next to me on the right. There is room." Logan says calmly and sighs. Camille's eyes twitches as she is still in shock that Logan is so composed even though he could have been mugged.

"Aw. How did you know it was me, Logie?" Carlos questions making his pouting face. Logan closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Your scent." Logan says, turning his head and opening his eyes so he can directly stare into Carlos' crystal, shimmering eyes. He chucks a smile remembering when and how he created such an intimate observation.

**Flashback**

Carlos and Logan are shopping in Macy's trying to find cologne for Carlos to wear for James' sixteenth birthday.

"Why are we here? We just finished hockey practice and I got a lot of homework to do." Logan whines.

"Homework is not that important Logie." Carlos says looking around sporadically turning his head to find the poster of cologne with the best looking advertisement. _Homework is the most important thing!_ "Besides it's James' sweet sixteen." _James is such a girl. What kind of guy has a sweet sixteen? _Logan rolls his eyes. "

Please help me, Logie?" Carlos says pouting his lips.

Logan sighs throwing his hands in defeat, "Ok Carlos." _Why do I always do what Carlos says?_

"Yes!" Carlos says pulling his right fist to his hip.

Ten minutes past, Carlos finds a bottle. 'Logie, I found one."

"Good. Buy it and let's go." Logan turns around and walks to the cashier.

"Wait Logie. You have to smell it first."

Logan grumps, "Fine. Spray yourself." Carlos doesn't move. He just stares at Logan. "Carlos?"

"But I smell after hockey and I forgot deodorant." Carlos says blushingly.

"Just spray. Cologne should work with your natural body smell."

Carlos walks closer to Logan. "But what if this cologne doesn't work and we keep piling more and more colognes on me. It won't wo… wait!" Carlos says pointing his finger up. Logan stares with a raised eyebrow. "Smell me."

"What!" Logan says, blushing the color of a tomato. "No I'm not doing that! People are here." _I'm not doing that. He can't make me._

"Please Logie. I know only you're smart enough to tell the difference between smells if you first smell my original smell." _You said smell three times, Carlos. That's bad wording in a sentence. _

But Carlos pouts again and just like that Logan agrees. "Fine, but make it quick." Logan whimpers as Carlos smiles victoriously.

Carlos pulls the collar of his V-neck out and Logan first looks around making sure no one is looking, puts his head slightly in through the hole. Logan takes a deep breath. _Musky_. Logan closes his eyes and takes a longer breath. _A hint of spices with a faint citrus note._ He soon lays his head on Carlos' defined Pecs and breaths out feeling Carlos chest shaking from his ticklish air. Logan breaths again, trying to explore all the scents of Carlos. _Cinnamon, my favorite. _

"Logie?" Carlos says after feeling ten ticklish breaths. "Logan!" Logan snaps his head out of Carlos' shirt and blushes even redder than before.

"Yep that's a good scent!" Logan quickly says. He revolves his head repeatedly to look at the passing customers hoping no one he knew sees him.

"But you didn't smell the cologne."

"Buy it!" Logan turns and hastily sprints to the cashier.

**Flashback**

"I remember your scent." Logan softly grins and stares at Carlos' confused eyes. Slap! _Ok, that is the third slap._

"Eww, Logan." Camille says getting up and walks a few feet away. Jo is swiftly following behind her.

"What did I do?" Logan asks knowing Camille might slap him again. She sharply spins around.

"You know what Carlos smells like!" She states rather than questions. "Gross! I'm going shoe shopping and away from my creeping boyfriend."

"Me too." Jo adds calmly. "What is worst, a boyfriend who memorizes another guy's scent or a boyfriend who will one day cheat with another guy who talks in third person?"

The four best friends think "what's so bad?" and stare at each other as the two girls leave.

"Well, I don't know what you guys think but good riddance if you know what I mean." James says with his famous crooked smile. Kendall looks at James and sighs.

"Well good, because I need help." Carlos says jumping over the couch landing to the left of Logan with his right arm still around Logan's shoulder.

"With what?" Logan says hoping it's a homework problem. _Then I get to help Carlos alone._

"Well…" Carlos started and motions his fingers to gather the guys in a huddle form. "Well, you guys are more advance and smarter that I am so… How do I ask the Jennifers out?" _What!_

"Carlos has a crush." James sings smiling that his girlfriendless friend is searching. "Finally too."

"No! Why the Jennifers?" Logan shouts at Carlos. He intently stares at him not noticing the raised eyebrow from the other two.

"They are pretty."

"No. They are evil. They don't care about anyone!" Logan shouts louder.

"Calm down Logan." Kendall says. "It's ok for Carlos to crush on a girl or three girls."

"Three pretty girls too" Carlos adds with a bright smile.

"No! Carlos will not date them!"

"I think it's a good idea." James finally says in a normal tone. "Besides, I don't like them so you can have them. Go for it, Carlos! Go for the third one, the Spanish looking one." James and Carlos start slapping hands in excitement.

"No! Carlos can not and will not date them." Logan says stomping his foot.

"Logan, you can't control me." Carlos says soft with a bit of sadness in his tone. He tilts his head and turns to completely face Logan. "Why are you behaving so" _Logical_ "illogical? Please help me, Logan? You have a girlfriend, so I really want YOUR help." _How am I, the logical one, acting illogical? It is wrong for me to tell Carlos not to be with anyone?_

Carlos pouts with his watery eyes.

Logan pushes Carlos arm off and gets up. "I'm leaving. I have a paper to write." He briskly walks away with anger written on his face but also with a hint of guilt etch on mind. _I can't believe I resisted his pout. Am I wrong?_

'Wait, Logan!" James shouts at the top of his voice. Logan continues walking. "We have sing 'halfway there'!" Kendall stares at James thinking 'are you stupid.' "We have to get our street cred back!

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, reviewing, adding to favorite and alerting. It's means a lot to me. =] But importantly thank you to all the reviewers. They made my day. So anyone who is iffy about reviewing, please review to make my night lol.<p> 


	3. illogical feelings

I love all reviews small or big. They are the reason why I write and update fast ;]. But I got to say, Vickytunes you made my day every time you updated =], so it's an honor for a great writer to review my story.

With that said, everyone HAS to read her stories. I'm in love with "Me, Myself, and My Alien Friend" and "Messing with Logan." I 'm so jealous of how well she writes cargan in "Messing with Logan." I am pulling hairs here trying to figure out her secret to writing perfect Cargan but =[. Hopefully some of her writing powers rubbed on me =].

Enjoy this chapter. I love baby btr. They are cute =].

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own them. Interesting life if I do...<p>

BTW THIS IS A EVENTUALLY SLASH, CARGAN AND A HINT OF KAMES. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. But do try =].

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Illogical feelings<strong>

**Flashback**

Drops after drops of heavy water fall onto the windows of the Garcia household. Each drop is louder than the last one as two small seven year old boys hide under a huge comforter. The tan Latino shivers in fear holding his arms over his head as if expecting the ceiling to fall on him. Across from him sits a calm boy wearing reading glass, an on flashlight in between his chest and chin, and a textbook opened on his lap.

The Latino profusely trembles now covering his eyes with the palms his hands. "Logie, I'm scared." He sobs the words out rather than speaking. Tears start to flow down his arms in a consistence speed. "The rain and thunder are loud and scary."

"That's why we are under the blanket, Carlos. You said it will be better" Logan says coldly, not noticing Carlos' shaking body. His eyes are glue to the pages. "Rain is a natural occurrence that happens in frequent intervals throughout the spring."

"But I I I'm scared, Logie." Carlos silently cries. Unexpectedly, a loud thunder roars causing Carlos to jolt and scream.

Annoyed, Logan says "Carlos there is noth…" Logan is stopped mid sentence when Carlos grabs Logan's right hand with his left hand right before he turns the page. "Carlos, I need to turn the page." Logan finally lifts his head and stares into Carlos' left fear filled eye, his right palm still covering the other eye. The light from the flashlight illuminates the pale tear stained face. _I can't believe I just said that to Carlos._ "Carlos I'm so"

"Sorry. I'm such a baby." Carlos cries out sharply. "I'm not as brave or smart as you are, Logan. I'm sorry that I can't control myself. I'll leave you alone." Carlos starts moving away but Logan interlocks their fingers. "Logan?"

"Stay." Logan commands closing his book and closing the space between them. He reaches for Carlos' other hand and interlocks those fingers too. "I'm sorry Carlos. I should be a better friend."

Carlos snuffles and looks down, "You are the best friend, Logie. No one wants to hang out with someone stupid like me."

"Hey Carlos!" Logan forcefully says squeezing Carlos' fingers gently. "Don't say that. You are smart. You don't mix up L's and W's anymore." Carlos chuckles a bit.

"And you know how to give the best smiles." Carlos picks up his head and tries to smile through his quivering lips.

"And you know how to be the best friend." Logan finishes.

Carlos stops crying completely after a minute, "Thanks Logie. I could not ask for a better friend. I love being with you."

Logan smiles "Like-wise. As in, I love being with you too."

After a few minutes of a shared smile moment, Carlos notices the rain stops. "The rain stopped. We can get out of the blanket." Carlos tries to remove his fingers.

"No." Logan smiles "I like being under the blanket with you."

"Holding hands?" Carlos questions.

_I forgot, _Logan thinks but for some reason would not let go of Carlos' hands. "Sure, Carlos. Maybe for a little while."

"Ok, But they are wet. Sorry."

"It's fine. They're still feel warm." Carlos blushes at Logan's comment. "And I kind of like touching you." Carlos blushes even harder. Logan notices and blushes too.

"Ok Logie." Carlos says with his face finally returning to his natural tan color. "Thanks though, for holding my hand though the rain."

"Any time Carlos. I love to help you."

"But hey, Logie? Promise me." Carlos, this time, stares seriously into Logan's eyes.

"Promise what?" Logan scrunches his eyebrows.

"That no matter what, we will always be together. You take all my fears away and make me happy." Logan smiles.

"Promise. I need you too."

"I promise, Logie."

**Flashback**

That moment replays in Logan's mind as he absentmindedly walks through Palmwoods Park. _Why is this playing in my head, over and over?_

"Watch it, brat!" A man yells as Logan bumps into him knocking his corndog onto the grass. Logan does not notice. _Why? Was I wrong? I'm never illogical. How can Carlos say that? I hate him. No I can't hate him. I hate that word. _

"Hey, that's my picnic, kid!" Another man yells as Logan steps onto a basket. Apparently he does not hear the vulgar language the man's girlfriend is screaming. _It's not that I don't want him to be happy. But why did I behave like that yesterday then?_

"Ahh! Somebody help me! I got pushed in the well!" A woman cries after Logan accidently knocks her into the well. _I don't care if Carlos likes someone. But why? Does he not like me or something? I mean he's not that way but he promise to be with me. Why is this so complicated?_

"Hey stupid! You just pushed a girl down the well!" Another one shouts. Again Logan is completely oblivious to the shouts. _Wait, what am I think. It's just a promise. I mean, I'm keeping my promise. Well, I have Camille but that's not bad. I still am with Carlos. I do everything with him and for him. Wait, no no! I'm not that way. I don't love Car… _

"Oww!" Logan shouts as he lands on the grass after crashing his head into someone's chest. _Great, now I cant' walk straight. I might as well be_

"Logie?" The man says.

"It's Log…" Logan looks up. "Oh hi Carlos." Logan says quietly, still rubbing his head.

"Are you ok, Logan? " Carlos asks sincerely.

"I'm fine. My head hurts a bit. I hit something hard" Logan says trying to stand up.

Carlos chuckles, "I've been working out my Pecs." He smiles widely. _No kidding_

"You're really hard, Carlos."

"I know." Carlos says proudly. "Feel them." _Wait what!_ Before Logan can speak, Carlos grabs Logan's hand that was rubbing his sore head and places it on his left flexed Pec.

Logan blushes as he feels Carlos' heartbeat through the defined layer of muscle. "Wow, Carlos. I'm, YOU'RE so hard!" Logan tries to cover his slipped word. _ At least my head doesn't hurt anymore._

"Thanks, Logie. But," Carlos' smile disappears. "I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable yesterday." He looks down. "I'm sorry." Logan is reminded again of Carlos' reaction during that stormy night.

"No Carlos. I was stupid. You have the rights to be with them or whomever."

"But you said no."

"Forget what I said." Carlos looks up quizzically. "I was behaving il… bad." _I hate that word._

"But Logan"

"No buts Carlos. I was wrong. For some reason, I thought you're replacing me." Logan says the last sentence almost like a whimper.

Carlos smiles. "Thanks Logan. But I can never replace you. You make me happy. Besides I promised." Logan looks at Carlos with his soon to be watery eyes, trying to suppress his smile.

"Hey Carlos!" Kendall shouts across the park. He is running hand in hand with James. Logan focuses on the hands and James' shirt.

"Hey Carlos. We just brought a Football. You want to play?" James asks.

"Nah. It's ok. I want to hangout with Logie." Carlos responds with a shimmer in his eyes.

"Suit yourself." James replies and turns to run away.

"Wait, James." Logan says and the two taller friends stand still. "What are you wearing?"

"Clothes, obviously. Just because I am…" James wiggles all his fingers in front of his face, "the face and have an awesome body, doesn't mean I can walk around naked."

"I want to see you try." Kendall laughs.

"I bet you do."

"No. I mean your shirt. That's Kendall flannel shirt. The one he wore yesterday."

"So?" James blushes.

"Why are you wearing it?

"It's warm. And all my shirts are in the laundry, obviously"

"But Mrs. Knight does the laundry once a week on Saturday morning, which was yesterday, and you have sixteen shirts. Therefore, mathematically you would still have"

"Ok Logan! I happened to pick the first shirt in Kendall's closet. I liked how I feel in his shirt and forgot he wore it already. Stop over analyzing me. I'm not an experiment, Mr. Scientist!" James explodes.

"But Kendall throws his smelly, dirty clothes in his dirty basket after he is done wearing it." Logan still looks confused and James is turning extremely red and is completely stunned.

"Well, I forgot to throw it in, Logan." Kendall tries to cover. "Come on James. Let's play extreme touch football." Kendall locks his arm around James' arm and drags him to the open field. _This is awkward_.

Carlos laughs and interlocks his fingers with one of Logan's hand "Come on Logie. Let's get corndogs before they come back to kill Mr. Scientist." Before Logan can speak or react, Carlos pulls Logan making him spin backward for a second. Logan notices firemen pulling someone out of a well and a couple of angry eyes on him.

"Did something happen?" Logan asks.

"I don't know. But let's go! You're slowing me down."

Logan chuckles and runs faster. He stares at their interlocked hands forgetting his question about Kendall and James' locked arms. _I like holding his hand. It's still warm. Wait; is it ill… weird for me to feel this way about Carlos?_

* * *

><p>I hope you like it. Please Review =].<p>

My next chapter is longer, twice this chapter so... Lots of proofreading lol.


	4. illogical lie

I love btr community, truly I do. I love all the review and responding to them. It's a good feeling talking to other fellow cargan/kames lovers =]. So review or pm because I love to discuss =].

Anyone reads "**Forever Scared**" by **Emo Bangs**? if you haven't, you SHOULD! She made me understand that Shorty is a cute nickname even though I'm vertical challenged. -.- Read her story and you'll understand why. You'll definitely fall in love with her writing.

I hope you like this chapter. I spent too much time fixing the chapter, So I thinking I might have rambled on too much. Tell me how I did =].

* * *

><p><em>Italics <em>**are thought, ****and **""** are dialogue**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own them. Interesting life if I do...<p>

BTW THIS IS A EVENTUALLY SLASH, CARGAN AND A HINT OF KAMES. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. But do try =].

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - Illogical lies<strong>

Logan returns to his vigorous demeanor as he isolated himself in his room with a dim lit table lamplight and stacks of reports and textbooks surrounding him. The windows are closed and covered. The door is closed from what Logan remembers but with his focus, a hurricane can hit and he would not notice.

_Finally, I'm 90% done with this. 45 pages of referenced pages written and it only took me 3 months. Now I have only the 5 page conclusion, 3-4 pages of reference pages to write and type it all on my laptop._ He yawns thrusting his arms in the air. _The Venus documentary is on tonight._ "I should celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" Carlos says out of nowhere as he jumps to sit on Logan's notebook. Logan cringes, thinking that Carlos just wrinkled his work. Carlos notices Logan twitching and biting his pen. 'Oh Sorry, Logan, I'll get off."

"Nah, it's fine, Carlos. Just don't rip my research notes." Logan responds trying to calm down. "Why are you here? I thought you are getting corndogs or something."

"Nope. I just ate. I want to hang out with my Logie." _Now I really sound like a puppy._ "Besides, why is the room so dark?"

"I like it. It's easier to concentrate on my work." Carlos rolls his eyes. "What?"

"Nothing. So… celebrate what?" Carlos asks trying to sound interested.

"I'm almost done with my dissertation." Logan says proudly with a smile.

"Oh! I want dessert. You made pie, cherry pie?" Carlos asks hyperactively. He starts to bounces his legs against the desk.

"Dissertation is a long research paper, Carlos. I've been working on it for months in our room. You didn't notice?"

"Nope. You always do work." Carlos frowns. "You never play with me anymore."

"Sorry Carlos. It just, that this is extremely important to me. But I can take a break now." Carlos' face lights up. "The Venus documentary is on later."

"Arrr!" Carlos shouts. "That's boring and I hate documentaries."

Logan stares with a bit of annoyances in his eyes "Fine. What do you want to do?" Carlos looks at Logan and thinks, _is he supposes to be annoyed? He's not happy?_

"Well, you promised to help me a few days ago." _I don't remember a promise, _Logan thought. "Right, that you'll help my get the Jennifers?"

"I don't remember that, Carlos." Logan says defensively. "When did I say that?"

Not going to argue because Carlos was really bluffing, he remembers that Logan have a super crazy memory. "Sorry. I guess I thought you did." He rubs the back of his necks and stares down.

_Something is wrong, _Logan thinks. "Hey Carlos. Look at me." Carlos looks directly at Logan's eye. "You're not pouting."

"Yeah. The last time I pouted, you looked at me mad and left. I thought you thought I'm ugly or annoying or something. So I promise I won't pout again, for you." _Madly, Carlos. It's an adverb_.

Logan shakes his head and Carlos frown downward. "I don't think that. You're never annoying to me and I think your pout is cute." _And powerful_. Carlos smiles and blushes at Logan. Logan returns with a crooked smile.

"You mean it?" Carlos asks with a pout.

"Yes, I mean it." Logan grabs Carlos hands. "Fine, I'll help. Ask me any question."

"Will you go on a date with me?" Logan opens his eye widely. _WHAT! Carlos is asking me out!_ He blushes.

"Umm, Carlos. You have to ask the Jennifers, not me."

"I know but I don't know what to do on a date. Well, a romantic date. Please Logie. You know I'm stupid and I don't work well with textbooks, and taking notes is bad, and I need real experiences. Please Logie. I'll pout for you." Carlos stares deeply into Logan and pouts like he never pouted before.

_That is an extremely run on sentence but he's pouting again._ "I don't know, Carlos."

"Please, Logie? This way we can finally hangout too." _He has a point._ Carlos pouts again, this time harder if it's even possible.

"Fine Carlos. I'll go out on a romantic date with you." Logan finally gave in.

"YES!" Carlos screams throwing a fist in the air almost knocking down a stack of textbook. "Oh. Hi, Kendall! James." Logan tenses up, slowly turning around and noting a blank expression on his two taller friends' faces.

"And Jo called me the cheating boyfriend." Kendall says to James who is trying to hold his laughter.

"No no no! It's no like that Kendall. I'm Jennifer." Logan tries to cover up.

"Sure Logan. You are ha the girl hehe you hahaha ha ha hate the most!" James tries to say but bursts into laughter in between words. "And you made fun of me for wearing Kendall's shirts."

"It's no what you think, James." Logan blushes intensely while Carlos innocently swings his legs. "Say something Carlos," he whispers.

"He doesn't have to." Kendall responds grabbing James skin tight shirt and pulling him to the bathroom. "Let's go James. If Logan can cheat, I can smell you all I want."

"Why smell me? All my Cuda smells are in the bathroom."

"But I want YOUR scent." The two tall boy burst into laughter leaving Logan blushing and a bit confusing. _When is Kendall that close with James?_ Logan turns around to face Carlos but falls to the ground. Slap!

"What was that for?" Logan shouts rubbing his face.

"Wait. What? I'm so sorry Logie. I thought that's what I'm supposes to do." Carlos pouts.

Logan sighs trying to suppress his anger, "It's fine Carlos. Just don't do that again. The Jennifers won't like it. Who told you to do that? Camille?"

"Nope. I just thought a slap is what you do in this situation."

Logan shrugs and walks to the bathroom. "I'm taking a quick shower."

"Ok Logie." Carlos says cringing and feeling guilty that he just lied to his best friend.

**Flashback**

"Hi Camille." Carlos greets.

"Hey Carlos, fancy meeting you here."

"I always go to CVS to buy stuff. I haven't seen you in a while. How was shoe shopping?" Camille raises an eyebrow.

"Fun but I don't have money. And you go to CVS for female stuff?" She points to all the products labeled for women.

"Ah, sure, but I have a question. I like someone but I don't know what to do."

"Aww. That's cute Carlos. Here, when a girl talks, listen to her. This is important. Girls hate guys who don't listen. And you don't"

"Got it." Carlos interrupts her, already breaking her first advice. "But more importantly, since you're SO GREAT at dating. How did you get Logan?"

Camille looks confusedly. "Why do you ask?"

"Well you're so good I thought maybe what you do is better." Carlos covers up, sweating a thin glossy layer on his head.

"I guess that makes sense. There are few things. First I have to hate the smart stuff he talks about." Carlos listens intently. "Logan loves to feel smarter so if I hate smart stuff like lame documentaries, I will look dumb and Logan will love me." _Hate Logan's interests. Got it!_

"Second, slap him. Slap him hard."

"But that is mean. Logan can get hurt. Why would I, you do that?"

"But I slap him all the time and I still have him as my boyfriend." _That is true._ "Beside I think he is a masokiss, masoicatic, maso-something. He likes the slap. Act dumb! He likes to correct people. The act dumb part is still in experimentation but I think he likes to correct." _Maybe a slap is not bad_.

"And lastly, I kiss him. He likes that."

"That's it?" Carlos asks waiting to see if there is more.

"Yep but it does not work on a girl."

"Ok thanks, I got to go!" Carlos says as he rushes out leaving a confused still Camille.

**Flashback**

_The first two things didn't work. Do I try the last one? I don't think Camille is right._

"Ready Carlos?" Logan says walking out all dressed up nicely.

"Sure. Where do you want to eat?

"Hungry again Carlos, but fine I'm hungry now too. You pick."

"No, the girl has to pick the place. I can't be picky right?" Logan looks surprised at Carlos' response.

"Right, Carlos. Let's go to a diner. I want a burger. Are you sure you never done this before?"

"Never, let's go."

Logan grabs Carlos' hand and walks to the living room to tell his band mates that they are leaving. Kendall is lying on the couch watching ice hockey and James is walking in circles looking at a mirror.

"Bye Kendall, James." They say right before closing the door.

Kendall stares at a spot on the door where Logan's hand was in Carlos'. "Hey James, do you think one half the big time rush is love with each other?"

James stops walking but still stares at the mirror. "Which half?"

"Carlos and Logan. Which other half is there?"

James puts the mirror on the table and walks to Kendall covering Kendall's sight of the game. "This half." James lies on Kendall completely, legs on legs, body on body, wrapping his arms around Kendall's torso and resting his head on Kendall's chest listening to his heartbeat. He closes his eyes to Kendall's music.

"What do you mean, James?" Kendall asks while playing with James' silky hair. He wraps his other arm around James. Only Kendall is allowed to play with James' hair without having a girly shriek emitting from James.

"I mean us. You can't say we aren't that close."

"I know but you have a girlfriend."

"No. I have dates. You're the one that has a girlfriend, remember or didn't you forget her for me already?"

"I don't know James." Kendall stops playing with James' hair and frowns. "I really don't know what."

"It's ok. Just promise me. One day you will tell me what you think when you know. I promise to do the same. Ok Kendall?"

"Ok Jamie. I promise." Kendall kisses James' forehead. James smiles and yawns. "Are you tired?"

"A bit. I'm going to go to sleep." James tries to get up but Kendall's strong arms restrict his movement.

Kendall yawns too. "Stay James. I'm kind of sleepy too." He turns off the TV.

James smiles "Thanks Kenny. I love your warm chest. It's better than your warmest shirt. It's the best pillow." Kendall chuckles.

Even though it is only four in the afternoon, Kendall says "Good night, Jamie," and smiles one last time before whispering into James' ear, "my better half."

**At the Palmwoods diner**

A waitress escorts Logan and Carlos to a booth in the back. It's a small round booth that should be able to fit at least four people. The waitress gives them two menus and left.

"You know. This place is jam packed," Logan observes moving to sit opposite on the far side of Carlos to parallel face him. "It makes more sense to make us wait for a smaller table and give this table to a larger group."

Carlos stares at him with a blank expression thinking _why is he thinking that?_ "At least we get a table. Beside I don't think the Jennifers would say that."

Logan scoffs at his comment "Fine but I'm just saying."

"Thank you for your observation, Jengon." _What?_

"I'm not Jengon. What is that?"

"Jennifer plus Logan, Jengon or Jengie if you like." Carlos smiles, congratulating himself for his creativity.

"No. I don't like. I know calling me Logan is weird since I'm not really Logan but calling me Jennifer is weird too. What about another nickname?"

"Shorty." Carlos says quickly. "I like it."

"I'm taller than you Carlos." _By an inch. Actually by an inch our whole life._

"Please Logie." He pouts "I think you're cute and Shorty is a cute name."

Logan was going to argue but he notices how happily Carlos smiles calling him that. "Fine Carlos. I'm Shorty."

"Yes! I love you, Shorty," Carlos says. He picks up the menu, which is long enough to cover his entire face, not noticing Logan blushing from his last sentence.

Five minutes passed and Logan and Carlos told each other what they want to eat. The waitress comes by and looks at Carlos. "What do you want?"

"Well…" He points at Logan, "Shorty wants a low fat burger, well done to the point where all germs are dead, fries, low sodium of course"

"Umm Carlos," Logan says quietly trying to get his attention.

"And a Grande vanilla, strawberry and chocolate mixed milkshake"

"Carlos!" Logan says a bit louder.

"In a 2:1:2 ratios. Oh and don't forget a bendy straw."

"HONEY!" Logan screams and slamming his palm on the table shocking both the waitress and Carlos. "I can order for myself, Carlos."

The waitress adds "Do you want to change you order?"

Logan shrinks into the seat and blushes. "No, not really."

"Ok then." She turns to face Carlos again. _She is not a good waitress_. "What do you want, honey?" _Yep, I'm not tipping her well_. The waitress leaves after Carlos tells her his order. He faces Logan with a smile.

"You ok, darling?" Carlos asks with a smirk.

"I can order Carlos. Besides you should let the girl order for her self," Logan whispers.

"Oh sorry logie. I forgot. I got used to ordering for you whenever we go out. But why did you call me honey, honey? I'm still Carlos."

"Because you wouldn't respond and I don't know, I got lost in the moment." Carlos laughs and soon Logan joins.

An hour later, Logan and Carlos are halfway done with the meal. They are laughing and talking about if Gustavo has Tourette syndrome. Of course Logan has to explain to Carlos that it is a disease where you have inability to control your constant rampage or tics.

"Thanks Shorty. I really have a good time."

"No problem Carlos. Don't forget, the guy pays for the meal." Carlos freezes.

"What?" I don't have money!" _There goes the Jennifers_, Logan thinks. "What am I going to do?" _I have money Carlos. Stop worrying._ "Arrr!"

Suddenly a little girl walks up to Carlos. "You're cute."

"Aww you're cute too." Carlos responds forgetting his current dilemma. "You want to sit? She nods her head and Carlos moves to Logan's side so she can sit where Carlos used to sit. _Wow, Carlos is easily forgetful._

"My name is Sarah. What are you doing here?" She asks bluntly.

"Well, I'm Carlos and this is Logan but today he is pretending to be Jennifer because he is helping me on a date." Logan stares at Carlos wondering, why is he so open about his life.

"I love pretending. Can I play?" Sarah pouts and Carlos falls for it. "I'll be Logan."

"Wait. Why be me?" Logan asks.

"Because I can't be me. That is not pretending." _Smart girl_. "You can start Carlos but can I have some of your dinosaur chicken nuggets?"

"Sure Logie," Carlos winks, responding completely in character. He turns to Logan, "Jennifer I like you a lot."

"NO!" Sarah yells throwing a nugget at Carlos. Carlos and Logan both stare at her outburst. "No. I love you Carlos."

Carlos faces her and says "But Logie, I'm on a date and I like her." Logan frowns.

"No!" She screams again slamming her fist on the table and making the angriest face possible. "Can't you see I love you?" Logan blushes at her acting. _She is good_.

"I'm sorry Logie."

Logan looks at Carlos staring at Sarah.

"Now tell me how you really feel." Sarah commands. "And hold my hands. It's more romantic." She winks.

"Ok." Carlos turns to face Logan, the real Logan and grabs his hands. _What is he is doing? I'm Jennifer,_ Logan thinks.

He blushes. "Logie, I know I am on a date with someone else but…" Carlos acts in character and frowns a bit. Then he whips his head up and says "I want to be your boyfriend."

Logan's face turns pale. _He's not serious, is he?_ "Logie, I love…"

"Sarah, there you are!" A man in a tuxedo says running to hug the little girl. "I'm sorry if my daughter bothered you guys on your special date."

"Daddy, we are getting to the best part. We are playing pretend." She whines and pouts.

"Honey, we can't bother the guest. They are eating and enjoying their romantic date. Now run along to the front ok?"

"Ok daddy. Thank you Logan and Carlos. I think you guys make a cute couple." She smiles and skips to the front. Both Logan and Carlos blush.

"I'm sorry for the bother. The meal is on the house. So just leave when you are done. I'll inform the waitress. Thank you for looking after my daughter." The man quickly said in less than ten seconds before he leaves to the front of the restaurant.

The two boys stare at each other and Carlos breaks the silence, "At least I don't have to pay."

Logan frowns and thinks _why did he interrupt us? I wanted to know what Carlos would have said._ "I got to go the bathroom. Umm Carlos. Can you let go of my hands?"

Carlos does not notice the hand locked together and fumbles to let go. "Sure, Shorty."

Logan gets up, starts walking but swiftly turns around to face him. "It's Logie, Carlos." Carlos looks confused. "Do you mind when I get back, we can hangout as Carlos and Logie for the rest of the night?"

"Sure Logie. I love that." _Love_, Logan walks to the bathroom smiling at that word.

After they left the restaurant, they went to the arcade where they play for 3 hours of foosball, basketball, dome hockey and ticket winning games. Carlos won the most tickets and surprises Logan with a white teddy bear worth 2500 tickets. Logan frowns when he gives Carlos a candy piece worth 5 tickets because that's all the tickets he won. Carlos didn't mind.

They walk back to the Palmwoods hand in hand laughing as they reach the door of 2J. Logan put the key in and unlocks the door. Before he pushes the door open, Carlos wraps his arms around Logan in a hug.

"Thanks Logie. I had fun tonight. Thanks for all the help but I like you as Logie more than as Jennifer." Logan smiles and spins around in Carlos' arms wrapping his arms around Carlos' neck.

"I had fun too" Logan smiles. _Should I? Does the last thing Camille says works?_ Carlos thinks. _I should try at least._ Carlos leans into Logan and he reciprocates. Logan closes his eyes and continues leaning in until he feels Carlos' lips on his cheek.

_He kissed my cheek. _Logan thinks as Carlos backs away from Logan breaking from the hug. "What was that for?" Logan says.

Sorry Logie. I'm so sorry," Carlos says with watery eyes.

"For what? The kiss on my cheek? It's fine. Friends do that. I think Kendall and James do that all the time. I think they missed once and accidently got on the lips but"

"No, for lying." Logan stares at Carlos quizzically. "I never lied to you and now I did. I did ask Camille what things you like so I can practice."

"What things?" Logan asks, sounding interested.

"Hate smart things that you like. Slap you. And finally kiss you." Carlos says facing the ground.

"That's why you acted so weird before." Carlos nods his head. "Oh Carlos." Logan picks up his head and says "only the kiss was the right thing. Beside Carlos I love being with you, so don't worry. I love you too much for a little lie to stop us."

Carlos smiles a bit. "You don't hate me or think I'm a baby because of my stupid lie?"

Logan locks one of their hands together. "No I think you're prefect Carlos. Just don't lie to me again. Funny, you would ask Camille. She is not that helpful." Logan laughs softly. Carlos nods and smiles in agreement.

"Let's go in and sleep. I'm tired." Logan opens the door and gently pulls Carlos in. Logan stops midway of the living room and notices James hugging and sleeping on Kendall.

Still staring at the two smiling sleepers, Logan asks "Hey Carlos, do you think one half of big time rush is in love with each other?"

Carlos smiles, still staring at Logan intently not noticing Kendall or James, and says "I don't know. But I know for sure there is one fourth that is truly in love in with someone in big time rush."

* * *

><p>I hope you like it. =] Please review or pm. My goal is to reach 100 reviews =] so please help me reach it =].<p>

The next chapter is sad =[. It's hard to write sad chapters so I'll been editing and proofreading like there is no tomorrow. =]


	5. illogical action

Sorry that this chapter took a long time. It's really hard to write sad events =[

stefunnylovescarlos inspired this chapter. I love "Logie's big time crush" It was moving and beautiful. It was one of the first Cargan I read and I got hooked on. If you like my chapter, you will love her story. =]

* * *

><p><em>Italics <em>**are thought, ****and **""** are dialogue**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own them. Interesting life if I do...<p>

BTW THIS IS A EVENTUALLY SLASH, CARGAN AND A HINT OF KAMES. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. But do try =].

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - Illogical action<strong>

"Give me your lunch money, nerd!" A tall eighth grader shouts at a small sixth grader's face. The smaller boy just stands against the wall frozen. He sheds a tear hoping a teacher comes. "I won't say it again, punk. Now, give me your money."

"Hey Dennis. Why don't we just mug him?" Another boy asks Dennis. Still holding onto the sixth grader, he turns his head to the speaker.

"Because that is not fun, Brady. Look it's your first time so I'll be nice to you. Watch and learn." _This is not learning_, the sixth grader thinks shedding more tears. "You're crying. I know how to solve that." Dennis punches him in the stomach once. The boy topples over clutching his stomach as he falls to the floor. Tears stream from his eyes as if he has no control. Dennis gently kicks the fallen boy slightly so he is on his back facing Dennis.

"Oops. I guess I was wrong." Dennis chuckles getting ready to kick him again.

"Leave Logie alone!" A Latino shouts across the playground. The small boy on the floor tilts his head up.

"Run Carlos." He tries to vocalize but it comes out as a murmur. Brady starts walking but Dennis stops him.

"I'll take care of him. Take notes Brady." Dennis walks to Carlos with an intense face staring him down but Carlos stares right back. "So you think you can protect your boyfriend?"

"Carlos. Run!" Logan shouts this time a bit louder.

"No one touches my Logie." Carlos says right before throwing a punch at Dennis' face. Dennis backs a bit, holding his cheek where Carlos punched him with his hand.

Dennis laughs. "Ha. First time someone punched me in the face. And I hate being punched.' Dennis punches Carlos in the stomach with the same force he punched Logan. Carlos holds his stomach from the excruciating pain but manages to stand up. He runs to punch Dennis again but Dennis grabs his fist twists it behind his back and pushes him to the concrete floor.

"What happen?" Dennis laughs as Carlos untwists his arm getting ready to punch. Unfortunately, Dennis beats him to the punch literally and knocks him to the ground bruising Carlos' eye.

"Stop! Don't hurt Carlos!" Logan screams tears rolling from his hopeless eyes. Dennis ignores his command.

"You can't hit me anymore?" He kicks Carlos in the stomach causing Logan to gasps. Carlos just closes eyes shut not even moaning a sound. "You think you're so tough!" Dennis spats as he picks Carlos up by the collar. Carlos opens his eyes and stares straight into Dennis', fearlessly.

"Don't hurt him! Please." Logan pleads. "Hit me"

"No one touches Logie!" Carlos interrupts intensely staring at Dennis. "You're not so tough." Dennis chuckles and throws another punch to Carlos' face knocking him to the ground. Logan gasps again holding a hand to his face as if he was punched.

"Tougher than you." Dennis repeatedly kicks Carlos in the stomach, chest, anywhere he wants.

"Ahh!" Logan screams with each hit. Carlos just stayed on the floor motionlessly taking all the pain in silence.

"You're not much of a talker are you? Well after I punch that pretty little lips of your, you'll never talk again" Dennis says reeling his fist back preparing for a punch. Suddenly a wallet taps his shoulder. Furiously, he turns to face Logan still on the floor. "What the"

"Please don't hurt him." Logan begs one more time with tears streaming down forming a pond. "Take my money. Take all my money every day." Logan stutters. "Take whatever you want but don't touch Carlos."

Dennis laughs, picks up the wallet and drops Carlos. "Brady. Our work is done. That is how you beat up two losers and steal their money. Let's leave."

Both of them laugh victoriously leaving a trembling pale kid and a motionless Latino on the floor. After a few minutes, Logan crawls over to Carlos' body flat on his back, praying that he is ok. "Carlos?" He cries out softly hovering over Carlos' head. Nothing. "Carlos?" he repeats, touching his cheek with his hand. Carlos' eye flutters and opens slightly.

"Logie?" Carlos responds staring directly into Logan's eyes. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Are you ok?"

"Yep." Carlos says happily in a higher pitch tone trying to mask the pain. "Are you sure? I heard you screaming a lot."

"I'm fine. I only got punched once." Logan says reaching to hold Carlos' hand. "Why didn't you scream? Dennis punches really hard."

"Because if I don't scream, he will punch me more."

Logan's tears are falling fast as his tighten his grip of Carlos' hand. "That is STUPID Carlos!" Logan closes his eyes not wanting to look at Carlos. "Why? If screaming will stop him, you should scream. You're so stupid. Why are you so stupid?"

"So he won't hurt you." He responds. Logan opens his eyes in shock looking at Carlos now tear flowing face. "If I take all his punches and not cry, then maybe he won't hit you." Logan continues staring at Carlos silently. "I felt more pain from that one punch he gave you than all the punches and kicks he gave me."

Logan breaks down crying even more. "Carlos. I sorry I called you stupid but every time he hit you, I felt it." He pauses trying to stop the incessant flow of tears. "Why did you run to me and not to a teacher?"

"Because he would have punched you more than once before I got back. Besides, I promised you 5 years ago that I will always be with you." He chuckles.

Logan chuckles a bit too. He lies down gently on Carlos' body making sure not to go on Carlos' bruises. Still holding his hand, he wraps his other arm around Carlos in a tender hug. His head rest on Carlos' chest eyes close. "Thanks Carlos. I love you."

Carlos smiles and closes his eyes, "I love you too."

"Logie?"

"Logie?" Carlos repeats gently nudging Logan's shoulder.

"Hmm?" Logan sounds waking up from his afternoon nap on the orange couch. "Carlos? What are you doing here?"

"Well it is 3:00 and Mr. Bitter pumped out the water from the pool three hours ago so I'm here."

"Why?" Logan asks groggily drifting in and out of sleep.

"Because of the sudden hurricane that happened 30 minutes ago. What were you dreaming about? I saw you shaking and moaning."

Fully awake at Carlos' question, he answers, "About the time Dennis beat us up in sixth grade. Remember Carlos?"

Carlos sighs, "Yep. Fun times right Logie?" He chuckles sarcastically.

"Sure." Logan returns the same laugh. "But did you mean the last thing you said back then?"

"Every single word." Logan's face brightens up with a smile. "I promise to always be there." The smile disappears.

"Oh, ok, thanks Carlos." _He didn't mean it or doesn't remember he said "I love you."_ "Hey, where is my laptop?"

"I don't know. Where did you use it before you took a nap?"

Logan tries to remember where he was in the morning. Suddenly a thunder roars and a tree topples over outside the window.

"Lucky we are inside, right Logie?" Logan freezes. "Logan?"

"The Pool! I got to go Carlos." Logan says running to the door.

Carlos grabs his wrist. "Logan you can't go out there!"

"My Laptop is there Carlos. I need to get it!"

"Hey what is all the yelling?" Kendall says coming out of the bedroom with James following behind.

"Logan is trying to go out!" Carlos says turning his head to face Kendall. Using the opportune moment, Logan flicks his wrist and speeds out the door. Carlos screams his name.

_I got to get my laptop, _repeated in Logan mind as he speeds down the stairs, passes Mr. Bitter's yells and runs through the lobby. He opens the door to the pool and freezes as heavy rain burst at him soaking him completely in seconds.

The gray sky was literally beaming with a new set of lightning every second. Winds were blowing everything no matter what size. It was as freezing as winters in Minnesota. Logan can see his breath as he searches for the laptop.

Finally he spots his laptop on a table across the pool. "Logan!" Carlos' voice echoes through the lobby. Not noticing, Logan sprints to the laptop while water, palm leaves and other small debris fly into him.

He grabs the laptop and stuffs the connected flash drive into pocket. Suddenly a lightning blasts through the sky stunning Logan.

"Logan, what the matter with you?" A helmeted Carlos says, out of breath from running to get Logan.

"Guys, what are you waiting for!" Kendall and James yell from the door.

"Let's go Logie." Carlos shouts trying to pull a stunned Logan.

"I I I can't." Logan stutters in fear. "I can't move my legs."

"Logie." Carlos grabs both of Logan's shoulders and shakes him. "You're Stronger than this."

"Watch out!" James screams noticing a lawn chair flying towards the two frozen members.

Logan stares at the aerial chair as Carlos eyes widens. _I can't do this, _Logan thinks.

"I promise, Logie." Carlos says. While Logan blinks for a second, he puts his helmet on Logan's head. Instead of flying toward Logan as Carlos feared, the chair flies into Carlos, knocking him unconscious on the floor rolling quickly to the emptied pool.

Luckily Carlos stops inches before diving into the 8 feet drop. Logan regains mobility, drops the laptop and dashes to Carlos.

"Carlos!" He shouts touching his scratched and bleeding face. "I'm sorry, Carlos." He cries. Acting on pure adrenaline, Logan picks Carlos up and runs to the lobby. Kendall and James took over Carlos' body and they return to their apartment.

They place the freezing cold, beaten up Carlos on his bed and wrap him with as many blankets and pillows they can find. Afterward, Logan rushes over to examine and make sure that Carlos is fine.

"So, how is he?" James questions with an angry look.

Logan responds "He is ok. No concussion but he is out cold."

"Thank gosh." Kendall says feeling the weight lifted from his shoulder. "Hey, Logan? Come outside to the living room."

Tensing up, Logan removes the helmet and places it next to Carlos' head and walks slowly to James and Kendall.

"Yes Kendall?" Punch! Logan falls on the floor.

"What is the matter with you?" James loudly whispers, hoping Carlos doesn't wake up.

"James!" Kendall shouts staring at James' heaving boy. "That was uncalled for."

"No Kendall. He deserves it! Carlos could have died for what? A stupid laptop and where is it? It broken out there."

"My life is on that laptop." Logan reasons. "But at least I have my flash drive."

James' face gets extremely red and jumps at Logan. Luckily Kendall is holding him back with both arms wrap around his waist.

"AT LEAST! ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUSLY?" James shouts this time not caring about his volume. "Carlos could have died or did you forget?"

"James, James." Kendall says trying to calm him down. He sighs and blows on to James' ear slowly. After a few breaths, James calms down a bit. He whispers "Go wait in our room, ok Jamie? I'll take care of this."

"Fine, Kendall. But don't be the nice leader. Logan deserves to get beaten up. One punch is not enough. He should be punched and kicked until he is purple." James leaves and Logan just stares at the floor. Suddenly, images of Carlos' beaten body from the fight flash through Logan's mind. Tears trickle down his face.

"Well I think you know what is up Logan. I hate to sound like my mom but your action was down right"

"Illogical? Crazy? Not worth getting Carlos hurt?" Logan says crying more and more after each word. He covers his face with his arm. "I should be the one in the bed."

Kendall sighs and bends down to wrap Logan in his arms. "Don't say that Logan. I'm not going to lie and say it's not your fault but you have to realize what is more important in your life. You have to know who matter." Kendall pulls away and looks directly at Logan's eyes.

"I'm"

"Shh," Kendall stops him. "I'm not the one that deserves that." Kendall nods his head and Logan reciprocates in agreement. "Ok. Well I'll be getting back to James." He winks. "I'll take care of him, just fix Carlos." He finishes as he walks into his room and locks the door. Logan does the same and walks to Carlos.

He gently caresses Carlos' cheek. "I'm sorry Carlos." He sits on the bed with his hand still on Carlos' emotionless face. "I forgot what is important to me, who is most important to me."

Logan sighs, "I know you don't remember but I love you. I meant it that day." He stares at Carlos with his watery, hopeful eyes wishing that Carlos is pulling a prank and will jump up awake but he doesn't. His body lies there lifeless and it is killing Logan.

"Hey Carlos?" Logan says pretending they are having a live conversation. "Do you mind if I kiss you, on the cheek? I mean friends do it all the time, right? Please?" He waits a second and takes the silence as a yes.

Slowly he leans down and brushes his lips on Carlos' scratched cheek. After the kiss, he lingers his head next to Carlos'. "Thank you Carlos." Unexpectedly, Carlos' murmurs shock Logan to sit up straight. Logan smiles from noticing a smile on Carlos.

"Hey Carlos. Do you mind if I sleep with you?" He asks this time without waiting for a reply, slides under the blankets and snakes his arms around Carlos in a hug. "I love you Carlos." He whispers in his ears as he drifts off into a sleep smiling. _I think Carlos murmurs "I love you._"

* * *

><p>At first I wanted Carlos to win but if they lose it's cuter, right? I felt bad for hurting Carlos but at least baby btr had a mini confession moment ;]<p>

Next chapter might take awhile because something happens ;] (both cargan and Kames) and I want to make it prefect.

please review and check out my other story. It's a spin off with Kames.


	6. illogical kisses

You probably can guess from the title why this chapter was hard to write. ;]

I hope this chapter is good.

* * *

><p><em>Italics <em>**are thought, ****and **""** are dialogue**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own them. Interesting life if I do...<p>

BTW THIS IS A EVENTUALLY SLASH, CARGAN AND A HINT OF KAMES. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. But do try =].

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 - Illogical kiss<strong>

Three empty cups of overly caffeinated tea and four Starbucks Trenta cups (31 ounces) of coffee sit around the laptop of an overly exhausted teenager staring at the computer monitor. His fingers are shaking with fatigue, eyes are drifting to sleep and head is bobbing as if it will fall off. 3 consecutive all nighters left the boy in a terrible state yet a smile resides on his face.

He moves the mouse, gliding it in a trembling motion that as if the mouse was a scalpel, a chief would deem him unfit to operate a surgery but he does not care at this point. He moves the pointer over the send button smiling. He waits a few second reflecting what he just finished before clicking the button sending him into an eternal bliss.

"You have sent mail to Professor Grant, Colombia University," is what the computer screen says before the boy shuts down the computer and shuts him self down as well on his neglected bed. He drifts off into what he considers the best sleep he will have.

"Logie!" Carlos yells trying to wake up the boy from for his well deserved sleep.

"Hummmm, Carlos." Logan moans as he feels his bed waving up and down. "Get off my bed." He commands still trying to go back to sleep with his face down into the pillow.

Ignoring Logan, Carlos continues jumping. "Come on Logie. You took a five hour nap from the last time I saw you." Carlos takes one more jump higher than all the other jumps and lands on his knees with enough forces to flip Logan over.

"Carlos" Logan moans again opening his eyes to see Carlos' blurry face. Seconds later of focusing, Logan notices that Carlos is pouting. "What do you want?" Logan says crankily rubbing his eyes.

Before Carlos even asks, he wraps his arms Logan in a hug. "I need another date. I have an idea of a place to eat and I need you to help me test it out."

Logan still disoriented from the lack of sleep and the feel of Carlos' warm body, replies "Hmm Carlos, I can't. I don't have enough"

"Money? Don't worry I'm the guy. I'm paying." Carlos interrupts. _Sleep_, Logan thinks.

"No Carlos I need"

"A five hour energy drink? I brought one for you already. Please go out with me?" Carlos says hugging Logan tighter.

_I'm going to hate myself later_. "Fine Carlos but let me shower first."

Carlos jumps up off the bed. "Yes! Thank you, Logie. I'll wait in the living room." He says hyperactively. Logan nods his head and to his surprise, Carlos dives in and kisses his cheek before running out the door. Logan blushes regaining all consciences; not a drop of drowsiness exists in his body anymore. He smiles, drinks the energy drink Carlos left on the bed and takes a shower.

Carlos waits patiently in the living room with Kendall and James. The two taller boys were laughing a storm talking about ways to prank Gustavo. Carlos doesn't notice the background noise as he focuses on the bedroom doorknob.

His eyes widen and he jumps off the couch seeing the door open. He grabs Logan's hand swiftly and runs to the door dragging Logan as if there is no tomorrow.

"Wait, Carlos." Logan says pulling back. "Bye Guys." He says to the other.

"Wait." Kendall says earning a groan from Carlos. "Where are you going?"

"We are going to a restaurant that Carlos found. He wants to test it before taking the Jennifers there."

"Really, Carlos?" James questions with a twinkle in his eye. Carlos steps back. His face turns a light shade of pink. "I remember you said yesterday the Jennifers are in a photo shoot in Sweden. All of them." James smirks causing Carlos to stutter out words.

"Well I I did na not say that reeeeally."

"Really Carlos?" James questions again with a whimsical voice. He rubs his chin. "Then what did you says?"

"They w-went to ge get some sweets."

"Sure Carlos." James sings with a small chuckle.

"It's fine James. Beside, I'm kind of hungry." Logan covers, smiling at Carlos.

"You mind if we join?" Kendall asks causally, causing the whole room to go silent. James stares at Kendall blushingly. "Mom didn't make food so better if we go eat now."

"No no no Kendall." James now stutters. "Carlos needs experience that Logan can only give and I mean ONLY Logan can give. Beside four guys eating together, girls are going to think I'm weird."

"Fine." Kendall replies while James gives off a huge puff. "We'll take two tables. If that is ok with you guys?" James tenses up frozen like a statue.

"Ok, I guess that is fine." Logan responds and looks at a shrunken Carlos. "let's go." He says this time tugging Carlos out the door. Kendall follows behind dragging a stoned James.

**At the Restaurant **

The dinner went smoothly for both groups. Logan and Carlos engaged in small talks. Carlos would tell a joke to Logan and no matter how lame it was Logan could not stop himself from laughing. The other table was a lot different than their friend's. James would continuously talk about modeling companies and how annoyed he is that "the face" does not have a contact yet. Kendall would sit there silently smiling and agreeing with everything the brunette says.

The waitress arrives at the smaller member's table with Carlos' triple ice cream sundae and Logan's bowl of fruits and a fake pack of sugar.

"That is going to destroy your white teeth Carlos." Logan says eying the sugary treat.

"It's ok Shorty." Carlos responds scooping a huge spoonful of ice cream. "I'm working on my dessertation."

Logan laughs this time instead of correcting that it is "dissertation." "That's funny Carlos."

"Hey, you are doing one and it wasn't a pie. So I get ice cream." Carlos says finishing the frozen treat in 3 minutes. _Wow Carlos eats really fast._

"I just finished it." Logan says calmly and sighs. "But I hope it is good."

"I know it is good. I just finished my dessertation and it was good. So, your is good too." Carlos smiles reassuringly.

"Thanks Carlos. I was a bit worried that I wrote 80 pages for nothing."

Carlos holds both of Logan's hands across the table. "I know it is good Logie."

"Thanks Carlos." Logan softly replies.

"Hey Logie?" Carlos asks blushingly. "There is one more thing I need help."

"What Carlos?"

"I never kissed anyone before and I don't know how."

Logan coughs uncontrollably. _Should I?_

"Logie? Are you ok?" Carlos stares at Logan's color drained face.

"Um, I I"

"Never mind, it's ok Logan. I was just being stupid." Carlos shakes his head

"Wait Carlos." Logan says checking around, making sure no one he knows is watching. "I'll help you." He gets up stilling holding hands with Carlos and bends forward.

"Really? Umm you know, maybe this is a bad idea." Carlos says shrinking into his seat. "Forget I said" Carlos stops mid way as he feels Logan's lips on his. A jolt runs through his body as he closes his eye wishing the moment to never end. Logan pushes gently on to Carlos' lower lip causing him to lose all feel from the rest of his body. The only things on Carlos' mind are those perfect, soft lips.

After what felt like an eternal, Logan pulls back with a pop and sits back in his seat not letting go of Carlos hands.

Carlos smiles before opening his eyes. "Wow that was … amazing." Carlos whispers.

"It was." Logan blushes as they sit there in silence. Suddenly, he realizes something. "I I'm sorry Carlos. I shouldn't have kissed."

"Why?" he sincerely asks with a genuine look of sadness in has eyes and then realizes what Logan meant. "Right. I'm sorry Logan. You have a girlfriend."

Logan looks at Carlos shockingly at his assumption. He was really thinking that Carlos doesn't love him and the kiss meant nothing, let alone forgot he has a girlfriend. "Right, I forgot."

The two sat there in silence both frowning.

'Well…" Carlos breaks the silence. "If anything, Camille is lucky to have such a great kisser." Carlos says with a smile.

Logan stares at Carlos for a second before he smiles. "Thanks Carlos. Hey lets walks back home. It's nice and I rather walk off the fat."

"Funny Logie!" Carlos playfully punches Logan on the shoulder. "You're making fun of me because of my dessert and calling me fat." He laughs. "You had fruits and fake sugar." He laughs louder. "But fine I love to walk you home."

Logan continues smiling realizing he loves Carlos' easy going personality; any serious emotion always disappears in seconds. Being with Carlos is like being in a world with no problems. "Thank Carlos. But do you mind not"

"I promise I won't tell Camille."

Logan loses his smile again forgetting that he has a girlfriend once again. "I mean Kendall and James. They would poke fun at us forever, but yea her too." He whispers the last two words.

"Sure, Logan but thanks for everything. You are the best friend I can ever ask. Umm, let me get the check and we can go get the others."

"Sure Carlos." Logan says happily smiling that Carlos remembers what he taught him about dates.

Over at the other table the waiter returns with Kendall's double chocolate brownie cake with chocolate syrup, whipped cream and vanilla ice cream.

"You didn't get anything James?" Kendall questions.

"None. I was once chubby and I will never be again." James replies proudly with drool coming out of his mouth from staring at Kendall's dessert.

Kendall laughs thinking that James looks cute. He grabs his spoonful of the dessert and is about to put it in his mouth before James shouts

"Wait Kendall. You can't eat sweets if you still have dinner." Kendall pauses for a moment. James reaches over to Kendall face with his thumb and wipes a tomato smudge near his lips.

"Take my napkin James."

"I don't need." James replies licking the red sauces causing Kendall to blush. "You're right, it is good. But now…" James lightly punches Kendall's shoulder. "I'm going to be chubby again from your fatten sauce.

Kendall chuckles at James' vanity. "You're perfect James. You're never ugly."

"That's because of all the Cuda skincare I use." Kendall shakes his head to James' response.

"No James. You're naturally beautiful because every morning I don't wake up happily knowing that I will control Carlos from doing dangerous things or stop Logan from destroying his social life with books." James chuckles a bit trying to hold in his huge laughter. "I wake up to look at your face, 'the face' every morning."

Kendall reaches over to lock hand with James. "Unless you wear make up to sleep, I know how beautiful you are naturally are."

James blushes and smiles. "You're beautiful too Kendall." Kendall smiles back. "But the eyebrows got to go."

Kendall freezes. "What! I love my brows. They are sexy and manly."

"They are bushy and ugly. I can fix it for you."

"I love them." Kendall says pulling both his hands to hug his chest.

"Well if you love me, you would let me cut them." James drinks his water as Kendall freezes again thinking of an answer.

"Fine, James." He says in defeat.

"What?" James tries to say still drinking.

"You can do whatever you want to me." Kendall re-answers fidgeting.

James spits out his water. "I was joking Kendall!" James says quickly. "I would never change anything of you."

They both sat there for a minute and then James burst into laughter. "You should have seen your face." James says "But why did you say that?" He has a general idea but want to know what Kendall really thought.

"Well I was kind of sort of maybe kind of…" Kendall stops shockingly as James interrupts him by places his forceful lips on his. Kendall closes his eyes and gently cups one of James' cheeks. James does the same but pushes Kendall's cheek harder. Kendall deepens the kiss tasting the residue fat free salad dressing James has on his lips. After a minute or so of intensity, James breaks the kiss, sits back in his chair and holds Kendall's hand.

"Wow, James." Kendall says panting deeply. "That was really good."

James smiles. "Of course Kendall, that's why I picked that salad, but." James pauses, his face becomes serious. "Do you know what yet? I mean the promise?"

Kendall frowns at James' question. "I still don't know." Kendall whispers slowly as if each word was a knife stabbing him. "I can't know yet just because we just…"

"It's ok Kendall." James interrupts letting go of Kendall's hand. "It's ok. I can wait."

Kendall breathes out. "Thanks James. You're a really good"

"Do you know why I don't have a girlfriend?" James asks out of the blue. Kendall tenses. He doesn't answer. "It's because I don't want anyone to hold me down while I wait for the one I love to tell me what he thinks." James cries.

"I'm sorry James." Kendall looks down. "I wish I know but it's complicated."

"Everything is complicated!" James shouts slamming the table. "We are in LA, not Minnesota anymore!" Kendall looks away and James sighs wiping his forehead.

"Kendall." He whispers. "One day, I will get tired of waiting. Waiting is not forever."

Kendall was going to responds but Carlos yells at the front of the restaurant to leave.

"I guess we have to go Kendall." James says leaving Kendall at the table speechless while he goes to pay the check.

The night was dark as the normally clear LA starry sky is now covered in clouds. The only light sources are the lamps leading to the Hotel. Carlos was running ahead jumping around, still feeling the after effects of eating ice cream. Kendall was running after Carlos trying to control him from getting hurt. James and Logan are lagging behind walking at a slow pace.

James sighs. "I'm sorry James. I know you are mad at me since the hurricane event two weeks ago." Logan says thinking James sighed at him.

"I don't need your apology. As long you said sorry to Carlos, I'm fine."

"Then why are you sad?" Logan questions. James doesn't answer. "Do you love Kendall?"

He sighs again, this time barely audible. "Maybe. But I don't know if I should."

"Why would you say that?"

James stops walking and points ahead. Logan looks ahead and sees Kendall hugging Carlos who has a leg in the air, stopping him from jumping on and off a bench. "I don't get it."

"Not everything is black or white Mr. Scientist. Not everything is a math problem where X is easily solved. Sometime you don't know what because sometime, it's complicated." James cries. Logan pulls him in a hug.

"James, Kendall loves you. I know it."

"No." James cries out louder, tears rolling down his face. "Kendall is a leader. He cares for all of us, he doesn't love one person let alone me. He protects everyone. That's who he is and as long as there is a reason, he will always be a leader."

"I'm sorry James." Logan says now crying into James' shirt. "Maybe one day, Kendall will realize how much you love him."

"Thanks Logan." He breaks away from the hug and looks ahead seeing that the other two are gone. "We should get going." Logan nods and they continue walking. "But Logan, one day might be too far for me to wait."

Logan looks down realizing that maybe he is in the same situation with James; that one day if he confesses to Carlos, maybe it's too late.

* * *

><p>Now you know why the title to the Kame spin off is what it is. Please review. I wantneed to know how I did on the kissing scene. I hope cargan kiss was cute and innocent while kames is sensual and passionate. lol I'll try harder in the future *hint hint ;]


	7. Illogical Sexuality

I hope you like this chapter as much as I do. I'm not a fan of Camille sooo, have fun =].

* * *

><p><em>Italics <em>**are thought, ****and **""** are dialogue**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own them. Interesting life if I do...<p>

BTW THIS IS A EVENTUALLY SLASH, CARGAN AND A HINT OF KAMES. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. But do try =].

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – Illogical Sexuality<strong>

Carlos is lazily playing dome hockey by himself. He sluggishly waddles back and forth from the two opposing teams as if he was competing himself. Eventually Carlos plops down on the orange couch wishing something extraordinary happens: A ghost, lightning steal his helmet, Logan's smile (he blushes at that thought), anything. But the afternoon was pretty placid. He huffs and crosses his arms in boredom.

Suddenly, James blasts through the front door. "Guys, we got mail!" He shouts causing Carlos to flip off the couch landing on his stomach. He runs to James hoping for some big letter to read. _I'm actually bored to the point where I want to read._ Carlos thinks as he jumps up and down waiting for James to circulate the mails.

James flips through all the mails until he reaches the last one, a huge, 9 by 14 inch envelope. "Here Carlos." He hands him the mail and places the rest on the kitchen counter for Mrs. Knight.

Excitedly, Carlos grabs the mail to only lose his smile seeing the mail is for Logan. "Wait. James. This is for Logan." He shouts still staring at the beautiful school seal at the top left corner. It was a beautiful shade of blue trademarked by the school itself. The crest is a shield divided in thirds with three crowns sparkled on in the most striking design. Floating right below the crest is a ribbon that reads "_In lumine Tuo videbimus lumen."_ Carlos has no idea what the Latin words says but knows enough that anything in Latin is smarter.

"Logan is not here and since you live with him, I thought you can give it to him." James replies taking a drink for the bottle he took for the kitchen.

"Ok James, I'll put it in my desk drawer." Carlos plays with the package, flipping it over and over brushing his fingers over the raised, stamped seal. "Hey James, where is Logan?"

Finish drinking the water and throwing it in the trash, he answers "I think he is on a date with Camille." Carlos stops playing with the mail and frowns.

James notices. "Hey Carlos, I'm going to eat with some friends. You want to join?" He asks hoping to cheer up the bored teen.

Carlos sighs knowing "some friends" is codename for another date." Nah, It's fine. I'm going to take a nap. I'll give it to Logan later."

"Ok Carlos." James replies with a bit of sorrow in his voice. He stares at Carlos walking toward his room. "Bye Carlos. Sweet dreams."

Carlos walks into his room and locks the door. The room is bright with all the windows blinds pulled up. Logan hasn't been work on any new project so the room is has a lighter feel. Carlos walks to the desk thinking about the mail. _I've heard of these things. They are what you get if you get accepted into college. Why did Logan get one? He is a sophomore with us, so he can't get it two years early. _Carlos stares at the mail intensely and gives out a sigh. He swiftly looks at the locked door paranoiacally. _He's going to hate me._

Carlos promptly grabs the letter opener and places it to the tip of the flap. The hand holding the sharp blade quivers as Carlos reconsiders what he is about to do.

He throws both the letter and blade down and walks over to the window hoping that staring at the fellow hotel guests having fun at the pool will cheer him, but it doesn't. His eyes widen in misery as he notices a cute black hair boy lounging on a beach chair with arms of a despicable wavy hair girl wrapped around his shoulder.

_It's not fair_! Carlos thinks. A tears rolls down his cheeks as he quickly turns around not wanting to see another second of the two and slides down against the window sill.

Clutching his fist, he stops crying finding his new resolve. He hastens over to the desk, grabs the blade and rips the flap off the mail without a single shred of remorse. Inside, he finds a stalk of papers, roughly twenty pages of filling answers for an application. He takes out the first page and starts reading.

Dear Mr. Mitchell,

I must say that over the course of five thoroughly detailed emails and one ten minute live chat, I was reluctant to consider your proposal of joining Colombia Pre-Med program at such a young age but reviewing your dissertation I was convinced. I have two proposals for you of which you may choose one.

The first proposal is to wait out the next two years and apply as a senior. I will pull all strings to get you accepted. I believe this is the best route for you as you are an extremely gifted young man flourishing in the media arts. This way you can achieve both your goals of becoming a doctor and becoming a famous singer in a boy band.

The second route is difficult and is not something I am advised to offer, at stated by my chairman, but considering your gift for medical purposes, I will train you as my personal intern in my graduate level research. This is exceptionally difficult as my research deals with graduate level material that you will not be familiar with until your fourth year in the pre-med program. I am considering this and putting my reputation on the line after reading your well planned dissertation. If you choose this route, you will be admitted as a pre-med student in the fall after interning under me, Professor Grant, everyday during summer vacation.

I hope you think carefully about my two proposals. But if you consider and accept the second offer, you must sign all twenty forms included in this package and **personal** deliver it to me by **June 1**. If you call the school or my secretary, they will not know what you are talking about. The school does not advise me to offer this to student, as this is a loophole in the system. I hope to hear from you soon.

Sincerely your,

Dr. William Grant

M.D. & PH.D. & Pham.D. & Pham. PhD.

Colombia University

Carlos reads the letter over a few times trying to fully grasp what the letter is talking about. After some time, he puts the package down and cries in his arm.

_I can't believe Logan is leaving me. _He collapses on his bed. _I thought after I kiss him, he would love me back_. Tears are rapidly falling like a waterfall. _He promised to be with me, only me._ He verbalizes his cries not caring anymore if someone can hear him.

After his cries subside, he walks over to the desk and stares at the promise-breaking letter. He sighs trying to think of what he should do. _I should support him. He wanted to be a doctor before Big Time Rush, before LA, before meeting me._ Carlos shed another tears and walks over to the window again hoping for the answer to fly to him. He sees Camille sitting in front of Logan holding hands.

_Logie is happy, I'm happy_. Carlos thinks even though a predominant frown rests on his lips. He slides down and rests his heavy head on the window's ledge still staring at Logan with hopeful, watery eyes. Suddenly Camille jumps up and down before presses her lips on to Logan's as he kisses back.

Carlos quickly juts backward tripping over the rug earning a sharp pain at his tailbone. But instead of tending to the physical pains of his body, he covers his eyes as a cascade of tears tickles down his once dried face.

"I'm sorry, Logie." Carlos says softly as he returns all the paper to the envelope and stuffs it in his desk drawer under all his comic books and crumbled class notes. "I promise. This is my last lie." Carlos whispers with quivering lips. He returns to the window noticing the two lovers is no where is sight and closes the blinds making the room pitch black as if the sun never rose. He miserably rolls on to his bed as if he was never an energetic teenager and tries to sleep. _I'm a terrible friend._

**At the pool**

_It's a beautiful day._ Logan thinks as the he just finished reading another book on a comfy beach chair. He stretches his arms out and a pair of thin arms wraps around his neck. For a moment his smile widens and he takes a deep breath but as fast as the smile came, a frown replaces it.

"Guess who." The person says laying her head on Logan's left shoulder. He takes a second shorter breath. _No cinnamon._ Logan thinks not knowing who it is. Slap! _Now I know._

"It's Camille!" She shrieks into his ear. _Definite ear damage._ "How can you not notice it was me? I spoke. You couldn't tell me by my voice?"

"Sorry Camille, I was lost in thought." He lies.

"What about my scent?" _What about it? _Logan thinks. "I use the same strawberry shampoo you gave me every single day. And you couldn't tell." Camille continues.

"Oh right, I'm sorry I didn't notice." Logan says feeling a slight remorse that he truthfully forgot what his girlfriend is like. "BTR has a lot of work and I just finished a dissertation for school."

"It doesn't matter!" Camille shouts. Logan stares in shock. "No one cares about your paper, Logie. You don't spend time with me anymore."

Logan still in shock, replies, "I care. I worked hard on it. Ask Carlos, he helped motivate me to do it. And it is Logan, Camille. Logan." He repeats.

"Fine, sorry. I am just mad that we don't spend more time together." She pouts.

_Carlos' is better._ He sighs. "I'm sorry Camille. I'm not exactly the best boyfriend. So talk to me. What's up with your movie?" Camille's face brightens up as she swings over to face Logan and hold his hands.

After roughly thirty minutes of endlessly talking on Camille's part and mild nodding from Logan, they finally end the conversation.

"That's why I am a perfect actress." Camille adds. Logan continues nodding not really listening to her rambles. Camille scrunches noticing Logan's silence. "Are you ok?"

He continues nodding. Slap! Logan realizes he was daydream and quickly replies 'Fine. Of course you're a perfect actress."

She rolls her eyes. "Hey Logie?" She gently squeezes he hands. "I'm hungry."

"Logan too." He responds deliberately making a speech error hoping Camille will get his name. "I guess I got to go upstairs. Bye" He tries to leaves but Camille has a strong grip on his hand.

"Let's go on a date Logan." She cries. "We haven't gone out in a month."

"But I'm kind of tired, Camille." He lies.

"Please Logan?" she pouts and eventually, an eye roll later Logan gives in.

"Fine Camille." She jumps for joy and grabs Logan into a surprise kiss. At first Logan doesn't move but eventually deepens the kiss searching for something. He closes his eye hoping that his vision was the problem. Nope, that wasn't the reason. They broke the kiss with Camille smiles a huge grin and Logan returning a modest, fake smile. _Something was missing_.

**At the Palmwoods Diner.**

A different waitress leads Logan and Camille to the same booth in the back. Logan sits down first at the exact same seat and Camille follows sitting right next to him. Feeling uncomfortable, Logan slides to the other side where Carlos sat leaving a scowling face Camille. The waitress leaves two menus on the table and leaves.

"Logan, are you ok?" Camille asks more angrily than concern.

"Yea, I'm fine. I just need room." Logan replies looks at where Camille is sitting rather then at her. Flashback of the moment Carlos sitting there holding his hand flies back to him. He chuckles a smile while Camille stares in bewilderment.

"Ok? Let's get some food." Camille says try to break the awkward pause.

The waitress returns with Logan's usual detailed order of over done burger, low salted fries and a mathematically difficult milkshake and Camille's order of dinosaur nuggets. The lunch went pretty typical. Camille would talk about her life as an actress again and Logan would sit and nod again. The only silence at the table was the moment Camille would eat her nuggets. But on Logan's side, silence seems to be his companion the whole time. Rarely did Logan touch has food even though it was cooked to his liking, he just felt nostalgic staring at Camille plate of food.

Eventually Logan stops his constant nodding as memories of Carlos flood back to him. He remembers how as hungry as Carlos was, he would still play with the dinosaur shape food before eating. He remembers the joyous smile, the child like wonder in Carlos' eyes as he dunks the fun shaped food in the sauce before throwing it in the air catching it with his mouth. Things that would normally make Logan cringe in annoyance and fear of getting dirty but smile when Carlos does it. He smiles right now.

"Logan!" Camille shouts slamming her palm on the table. "What is up with you? You been ignoring me all day and you just smiled that I didn't get a part in a movie."

He smiles vanishes and al he could says was "umm." Luckily, a little girl skips to him and throws her arms around his waist.

"Hi Logan!" Sarah squeals. "I miss you." She says as she jumps onto his lap. Oddly, Logan doesn't mind as she just stop Camille rampage. Sarah turns around and stares questioningly at Camille.

"Who is she?" She points with a scowl on her face; the same face she had when Carlos "pretended" to love Jennifer.

"I'm his girlfriend." She replies with a bit of annoyance in her tone. Sarah jumps off Logan and walks over to Camille.

"I don't like you." She bluntly says. "You're not Carlos."

Camille's face was boiling with anger. She looks at Logan. "Who is she and what does she mean by that!"

Feeling the pressure of being in the middle, Logan panics. "Well, I um, well you see"

"He was on a date with Carlos." Sarah answers for him, leaving Logan with a shock, pink tinted face.

"Camille, it is not what you think." Logan waves his head in the air hoping something would intervene. And as luck has it, the manager rushes over and picks up his daughter.

He notices Logan and says "Sorry Logan. My daughter must have a thing for you and your friend." He gives a shy laugh. Logan returns.

The manager turns and looks at Camille and than back at Logan. "Where is Carlos?" Logan tenses again knowing that Camille is furious. There was an awkward moment before the manager speaks again.

"Umm never mind. Thanks again. The meal is free. Just leave when you are ready."

Without another word, Camille jumps off the seat and dashes for the door. Logan swiftly follows behind leaving the manager feeling embarrassed.

"Wait Camille!" Logan shouts running to Camille. Eventually he catches up and grabs her wrist. She retracts coldly and stares at Logan with the same intensity.

"No Logan." She shouts back. "The whole day, I'm trying to get back with my boyfriend and he is a jerk." Logan flinches and frowns knowing she was right.

"I hugged him. I went on a date with him. I try everything to make him happy." Camille yells.

"Sorry. It's just I have a lot on my mind right now."

"No you don't." She assumes. "You say you finished your paper thing. From Jo, I heard that Big Time Rush doesn't have a lot of studio time for now. You were smiling and reading at the pool. SO DON'T TEL ME YOU HAVE A LOT OF THINGS!" She shouts not caring of the lingering eyes of the nearby walkers.

Logan stares at his feet. "You're wrong" He whispers. "There is a lot going on that I don't understand."

"Stop lying!" She interjects. "You are such a liar. Just says you don't like me anymore, Logie!"

"It's Logan." He corrects not knowing what else to say.

"Shut up about that. Stop correcting me. I'm your girlfriend. I can call you whatever I want! Logie! Logie! Logie"

"Stop that." He whispers clutching his white fists.

"Or What? Logie! Logie!" She repeats knowing that she is pushing his button. "Give me one good reason why!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT CARLOS!" He says at full volume whipping his angry face to Camille. She stands there shock as a billion things rushes through her mind.

She starts to cry and backs away. "That's why." She realizes. "You know his scent. You always hug him. You smile at his names."

Logan cools from his temper, realizes his outburst, and puts his hand on her shoulder. She flicks the hand off. "It's not like that." He tries to reassure her.

"For God sake, the restaurant knows you two are dating!" She cries louder.

"Camille…"

"No. Don't say anything." She stops crying enough to look into Logan's glossy eyes. "We're over, aren't we?" She states.

"Camille, I"

"No Logan. I'm done. Don't follow me." She ends leaving Logan petrified as she runs back to the hotel.

After some time, Logan slowly walks back to the apartment. _Why did I say that to her?_ He thinks as the sounds of crickets invade his minds. He looks out to the sky to see the sun is setting and the night just began.

_Why? Have I been ignoring her that much that I replaced her in my mind? And why is Carlos on my mind. _

"ARR!" Logan silently yells grabs his hair as he walks into the hotel. _Why can't I hold on to my girlfriend? I had her for five months now and lost her in five hours. What happened in those five hours?_

He gets into the empty elevator and pushes the second button. _The only thing on my mind was Carlos._ He eyes opens widely at his realization. _Is Carlos the only thing I can think of?_

He walks in 2J and sees no one is home. He expects it as it is a Saturday night. He walks to the kitchen hoping there is mail but there is nothing; nothing to distract him from the Latino. _Am I in love with Carlos? Is that why all I can think about is him?_

He unlocks and opens his bedroom to see that the room is pitch black. He closes the door not bothering to turn on the light as the darkness comforts him. He lingers his hand on the doorknob. _Am I gay?_ A teardrop falls from his eye.

_Is that why I so illogical and stupid. Why am I wrong? _He cries more. _What is wrong with me! _Logan loudly thinks throwing himself on the bed. Hoping the bed would sink him in comfort, but he actually falls on to a hard body.

"OUCH!" The body yells as Logan runs to turn on the light.

"Carlos! What are you doing here?" Logan asks breathing heavily.

"You jumped on me." Carlos responds. "It is my bed." He laughs.

Logan realizes his mistake and joins Carlos with a light chuckle.

Carlos pats a spot at the edge of his bed as a sign of Logan to join him. Hesitantly, Logan eventually sits next to Carlos facing away.

To Logan surprise, before any words are spoken from either boy, Carlos swiftly pulls Logan in a hug.

"Are you ok, Logie?" Logan smiles as the inviting scent brings back a memory.

"I'm better now. Thanks Carlos." Logan admits returning the hug. He finds that Carlos is the one person that can truly make him happy.

"You want to talk about it?" Carlos pouts. Logan chuckles feeling that it's easy to reveal all his secrets to Carlos.

"Something happened with Camille and I got depress." He admits.

"Depress? As in do you want me to press you in a hug?" Carlos says with a huge smile. Logan returns with a laugh remember how much he loves Carlos' easy going personality.

"Thanks Carlos but I think I'm fine now." Logan smiles sincerely but pulls Carlos into another hug. "Promise me you will always be with me. I need you."

Carlos freezes in the hug as remembers what he did. "I promise, Logie. I always have" He replies trying not to stutter. He puts on a smile hoping Logan would not be able to read him.

Logan pulls away and stares at Carlos face. "I promise to never leave you no matter what." _Because I love you_, he adds in his mind.

"Thanks logie." They smile at each other not want to break the moment.

"Hey Carlos. You want to hang out night?" Logan asks without a shred of doubt.

"You sure? You were out the whole day and you must be tired."

"Of course." He responds shaking his head. He grabs Carlos' hand without waiting for Carlos's answer and drags him out the room. "I always want to hang out with you."

"Thanks Logie." Carlos replies now walking as fast as Logan.

Logan takes a final glance at their locked hands. _I don't mind being gay as long as I am with Carlos._

* * *

><p>Please review. =] The next chapter will take a while so sorry in advance but major development happens.<em><br>_


	8. Illogical fight

HAPPY CARGAN DAY! I just learned it is Cargan Day from Savage Soul. Read her story. They are wonderful, fluffy and some are just smutty goodness. "First Time Lover" her story to start Cargan Day is one of the best, fluffy story you with EVER READ! No lies.

So I experimented a bit in the chapter. Idk if you like it or it is a bit confusing at parts. I'll explain on the bottom so I won't spoil ;]

**Warming: I uses one bad word in the chapter. Sorry, I had too =[.**

* * *

><p><em>Italics <em>**are thought, ****and **""** are dialogue**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own them. Interesting life if I do...<p>

BTW THIS IS A EVENTUALLY SLASH, CARGAN AND A HINT OF KAMES. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. But do try =].

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 - Illogical fight<strong>

BEEP! BEEP! The alarm clock rings as Logan groggily reaches for the off button. He rubs his eyes regaining consciences to notice a pair of arms wrapped around his slim torso. A soft but toned body is pushed against his back and a head gently breathing on his nape. The warm tickling air flowing on his neck feels more comforting than irritating. Logan smiles as the light snoring music takes over his mind.

**Flashback**

Bursting through the apartment door, Logan and Carlos are laughing uncontrollably from their outing. They went to see a comedy act hosted by a few rising comedians in the Palmwoods. They have a hand covering their mouth to muzzle their laughter and an arm around each others shoulder for support. But their laughter proves to be too much as Carlos collapses onto the floor laughing pulling Logan down with him.

After a few minutes of rolling on the wooden floor, Logan tries to say as calmly as possible, "Come on Carlitos. Let's go to our bedroom before Mrs. Knight catches us out late."

Still laughing, "Logie stayed out his curfew." He taunts.

"Come on Carlos." He says dragging his hyperventilating friend to their room.

"Man, Logie that was so much fun!" Carlos shouts as he walks into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Logan changes his clothes and joins him.

"Who knew Palmwoods has funny comedy acts?"

"Wehl.. Ir do. I o aon a onf." Carlos says while brushing.

Logan spits out the toothpaste before speaking. "I didn't know you go once a month. Why didn't you invite me?

Finally Carlos spits out the white foam, "You were busy with your dissertation. Beside I didn't know you like fun." Carlos says chuckling.

'I like hanging out with you" Logan wipes his face with a towel. Carlos covers his blushing face with a towel.

"When did you get so fun Logie? Normally you would go to sleep when you get home late." Carlos says taking off his clothes to change.

"Well I…" Logan immediately stuffs his red face back in the wet towel before Carlos notices him stealing a glance. He talks through the towel. "I don't know. I guess I like fun if I'm with you."

"Good thing we live together or else you would be a boring child." Carlos says laughing as he leaves the bathroom. Logan gives a chuckle waiting a few seconds to make sure Carlos is out before he throws the towel in the basket.

Logan enters their bedroom surprise that Carlos is laying on his bed already tucked in. "Carlos you're in my bed."

"I know." He says eye closed with a smile forming.

Logan walks and sits on the bed smiling toward Carlos. "Your bed is over there." He nudges Carlos a bit.

Carlos is a bit surprised because he knows for a fact that if any one sat on Logan's bed let alone lay under his blanket would feel the full wrath of Logan. He feels special. "My bed is far away." He whines. "Beside you laid on my bed a few hours ago. It's my turn." Carlos says now pouting his lips at Logan.

Logan sighs and gets under the blanket. "Fine Carlos, if you wanted to sleep on my bed you could have asked."

Again Carlos is shock that it was so easy to sleep with Logan without hearing a single outburst from the easily irritated teen. He thrusts himself forward closing the gap between them and cuddles Logan in a suffocating hug. He rests his head next to Logan's neck and squeals "SLEEPOVER!"

Logan cringes at the shriek but instead of yelling back, he smiles at his friend's childlike wonders. "Night Carlitos."

"Logie gave me a nickname." Carlos squeals again. "Night Logie." He says giving a final squeeze before drifting to sleep. Logan lays there for a second wondering why he made a nickname even though he hates nicknames. _I guess Carlos is special_. He smiles and follows his friend to sleep.

**Flashback**

BEEP! BEEP! The alarm rings again. This time Logan makes sure to push the off button. He didn't want the moment to end. He didn't want to get up and start his usual day because it would mean he would not have those strong, warm arms wrapped around him.

"Hummm." He hears Carlos moans and tights his hug on Logan. Logan smiles thinking that Carlos thought he was hugging pillow. He drifts back to sleep really wanting to stay in bed the whole day."

"Guys, wake up!" Kendall blasts through the door. "Gustavo says emergency practice!"

Logan swiftly sits up staring at Kendall's wide eyes. Carlos with his eyes still closed is moaning, and trying to pull Logan back into bed.

"I guess you guys have a reason for being in the same bed?" Kendall says softly making Logan blushes.

"What!" James yells, somehow hearing Kendall's whisper. Suddenly a bright flash brightens the whole room. Bouncing back from what just happen, Logan realizes James took a photo of him and Carlos in bed together.

"Look Kendall." James shouts excitedly. He shows Kendall a picture of a stoned blushing Logan and a sleepy, scowling-faced Carlos with his arms extended around Logan's waist unsuccessfully trying to pull him down back to sleep.

Logan jumps out of bed causing Carlos to finally wake up. Carlos rubs his eyes before noticing a snickering Kendall and James by the door and a shocked Logan staring at him.

"What's happening, Logie?" Carlos sleepily asks.

Logan dashes for the bathroom. "Nothing happened!" He says directing his voice to the other two rather than Carlos before slamming the door.

"What is that about?" Carlos asks dazedly still sitting on the bed. Kendall smiles and looks at James. Understanding Kendall's plan, he returns with the smile and winks.

"You tell us, little Carlos. What did you do last night?" Kendall says with a smirk.

Completely unaware of what Kendall is up to, Carlos replies. "We went to a comedy act. But please don't tell your mom that we went past the curfew." Carlos pleads.

"We won't." James says with his signature smirk too. "As long as you tell big brother Kenny and Jamie what little Carlos did after the comedy thing."

"We went home, went in to our bedroom, brushed"

"After that!" James yells impatiently.

"We went to sleep."

"Before that!" James yells again. Kendall blows onto James' ear calming him down.

"What big brother Jamie means was what did you guys do in bed?" Kendall asks. Carlos sits there confused.

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Logan yells from behind the bathroom door.

Kendall and James fall to the floor laughing. "Sure you didn't Logan." They say as Carlos still sits on the bed as confused as ever.

"Just get ready ok Carlos? Gustavo wanted us 10 minutes ago." Kendall says dragging a hysterically laughing James to the kitchen. Carlos still remains on the bed. Even though he is fully awake, he has no idea what just happened.

**At Rocque Studio**

The gang just finished practicing harmonies and dances for five hours. Carlos and Logan somehow manage not to get yelled at by their temperamental manager. But unfortunately the same does not go for the other two as Gustavo did not think texting and spraying copious amount of hair spray is valid during rehearse. As the two taller members are forced to continue practicing, the other two dash with whatever is left of their energy to the comfy longue.

Logan plops down on the black sofa as Carlos grabs two bottles of water for them to drink. He jumps onto the couch lying sideways with his head falling full force on Logan's lap.

"Hummam!" Logan sounds a hybrid between a moan and a laugh. Carlos laughs at Logan twitching face and hands him a bottle.

Logan smiles, looking at Carlos' innocent face. He removes the cap of the bottle and before taking a slip, he pours half the bottle of water onto Carlos' face.

"Ahh. That's cold, Logie." Carlos shouts while shaking his head making the water trail down Logan's thighs.

'Well that hurts Carlitos." He retorts laughing at Carlos' wet but still smiling face. Carlos returns the laugh and rubs his face against Logan's shirt. Logan quivers in a louder laughter from the contour of Carlos' face tickling his abs.

"Stop that, Carlos." He laughs folding his arms across his body from laughing. Eventually Carlos' face is dry and Logan stops his giggling.

"This is the first time Gustavo didn't yell at us and told us we are better than the taller dogs." Carlos says smiling at their achievement.

Logan plays with Carlos' hair liking the feel of the sharp spikes brushing against his palm. "Well, technical if you take away Kendall's phone and James' hairspray they would have'

"Arr!" Carlos moans. "Just be happy Logie. Any complement from Gustavo is accepted in my book."

Logan chuckles still rubbing his head, feeling the same warm sensation he felt in bed.

"Hey Logie?" Carlos asks abruptly. "Do you think I'm… adorable?"

"Sure… Carlos." Logan hesitantly answers. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, why don't I have someone to go out with?" Carlos crosses his arms with a stern face. Logan is shock and surprise at seeing how the happy go luck boy suddenly lost all his color. "Everyone has a girlfriend or has a date every night. Why don't I have someone?"

"Why are you asking this all of a sudden? What happen to the smiling at any complement Gustavo gives us?"

Carlos huffs. "I don't know. Just laughing with you now made me think about yesterday before you come home. I was home alone while everyone has a date. I felt like I'm forever alone, no one special to be with."

Logan waits a while before talking. "I don't think that. What we have is special."

"You mean with Camille. What you have is special."

"Had. I had."

"What?" Carlos sits up and looks at Logan noticing a faint frown.

"We broke up." He says trying to fake a smile.

"Wait, why did you dump her? I thought you love"

"She dumped me." He interrupts. "I think."

"But I saw you kissing and cuddling her at the pool." Carlos says looking confused.

"Nope. Well I mean I did but nothing happen." Logan gets up and starts pacing. "I thought what we had was special and it meant something."

"I'm sorry Logan. I thought I have it hard. I guess break ups are harder. What happened?"

"I don't know." Logan lies pacing faster. "It just happened."

"Come on Logie. I know you know. You know everything." Carlos adds. "Tell me."

"I don't want to tell you." He says a bit louder.

"Is it because I don't have a girlfriend?"

"Carlos, I don't care. Stop asking me." This time his voice cracks.

"Logie, just tell me. We always talk about everything." Carlos sulks thinking that Logan doesn't trust him.

"Carlos this is private and I don't want to talk to you about this." Logan says considerable louder than the last time.

"We never kept secrets from each other, Logan." Logan stops pacing. "Do you hate me?"

"I love you!" Logan shouts practically scaring Carlos.

"You told her you love her and she freaked out?"

Logan stands still trembling. "GARR! You're so stupid!" He shouts and turns to run.

Carlos grabs his wrist and asks genuinely concern, "What is the matter with you?"

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Logan curses shocking Carlos into loosening his grip. Carlos never heard Logan ever use one of those bad words before.

Logan dashes down the hall and sharply makes the turn on the left disappearing from Carlos' sight. Carlos falls back onto the couch shocked at Logan's explosion. He cries uncontrollably in his palms even though he knows none of his tears will make Logan come back.

A faint whisper echoes through the halls leading to the longue. Carlos stops to listen intently to whom the voices belong to.

"Stop it. You know I'm tickly around my hard abs." The high pitch voice rings. _Definitely James. _

"No. You kept making fun of my beanies." Kendall replies.

"Who wears a beanie in LA? It's hot. People don't wear wool hats in hot weather."

"And for that, I'm going to tickle you and mess up your hair." The two of them are in fits of laughter as they move closer to the longue. Quickly, Carlos threw on his helmet, and laid down pretending to sleep. The last thing he wants is the two members seeing him cry.

Reaching the lounge, Kendall has James in a headlock messing his perfectly styled hair and James flailing his hands trying to poke and hit Kendall's stomach. Kendall stops his noogie as he notices Carlos' sleeping body. He silently stops James from making noises as he stares at Carlos breathing body waving up and down unevenly.

Letting James go, he whispers into his ear quietly so only James can hear. "Hey James, stay with Carlos, ok? Talk to him. I think something happened and he's pretending. I'll find Logan." James nods and Kendall walks off to find Logan.

James sighs and positions himself in front of Carlos' stomach and plops straight down.

"AR!" Carlos screams from the pain of the bigger member.

"Hey Carlos. Sorry I thought you were awake." He responds smiling.

"I was sleeping, James." Carlos says moving his legs to sit next to James.

Kendall runs down the hallway looking for the other boy. After ten minutes of searching he concludes that Logan is not in the building and walks out. Luckily he sees Logan sitting on the steps watching the crowded street of cars passing by honking.

"Hey Logan." He greets sitting next to him. "You know we have a car too. You can honk all you want." He nudges him but Logan seems to be in a trance. Shaking him lightly until Logan notices his pretense, Kendall asks "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, James." Carlos responds. "I'm just tired and you know Gustavo's crazy training and harmonies are."

"No, not really. They are easy." He says cockily. "But I know that you did not have bags under your eyes in the morning and yours eyes are red now. So what is the problem?"

"Nothing Kendall. I don't have a problem." Logan says.

"Logan, I how there is a problem. Just tell me. You know I won't kill you. I just want to talk."

"Fine. I have a problem with car… car… cargan." Kendall looks at Logan weirdly at his new vocabulary. "I wrote 'cargan' instead of carcinogen on my dissertation. That's why the professor I send it to never reply."

Raising one of his eyebrows, Kendall responds, "Really Logan. Are you sure that is your problem?"

"Yes James. I thought one of the Jennifers' last names was Larlos. I tried to ask her out but she got mad at me." Carlos responds.

"Larlos isn't even a real last name."

"How do you know? It is real because I know Spanish."

"Sure next time I'll ask Logan since he knows everything." James rolls his eyes.

"Stop rolling your eyes, Kendall. It's freaking me out." Logan says.

"You know, you never said freak before. I don't know when you started but what is the real problem Logan?"

"That is the real problem!" Logan shouts. "I said something I should have and I hate myself for doing it."

"As much of a perfectionist you are, you never got worked up over something small."

Logan sighs. "This is important to me. I love it so much but I made a huge mistake by saying the wrong words and now I will never get to talk to him again."

Kendall pulls Logan into a hug. "You know, who you love does love you back. Stop over thinking thing."

"But Kendall I just"

"Trust me." He finishes Logan's sentence. "Everything is fine." He says as he stands up stretching. "Beside you can try to fix it tonight Logan. Ok?" Logan nods his head and Kendall turns around. Before he walks back in the building, he says, "Logan, you should go home and think of a way to fix it. I'll make sure cargan is fine." Kendall smirks and walks back leaving Logan stunned.

"James, I'm going to be forever alone because I messed up Larlos. I got her mad." Carlos cries.

James puts a hand on Carlos shoulder. "Carlos, you do know there are other people?"

"But this one is special."

"Then you shouldn't worry. If this person is special then she'll forgive you. Just give it time."

Carlos frowns looking at his shoes. "What if…"

"CARLOS!" James yells. He walks in front of him and forces him to stare at his eyes. "Stop worrying. I know that everything will work out. So please be the happy reckless kind of guy we love."

Carlos smiles. "Thanks James. I guess I was over worrying."

"You bet you did." James' cell phone rings and he reads the text that Kendall just sent. James swings an arm around Carlos shoulder and pulls him to the hallway leading out the building. "Kendall says to get some corndog. So let's go get some food and forget about your special boy, Larlos." James pushes Carlos quickly out before Carlos even has a chance to blush.

**Palmwoods hotel at 10 P.M.**

Logan is pacing in his room thinking of a way to apologize to Carlos. He tries everything imaginable. He tried to make a rap for him. No, that is weird. He thought of baking cookies in the shape of "I'm sorry. I need you now." But Mrs. Knight was cleaning the kitchen.

"Grrr!" He screams pulling his hair as he throws his head on his desk. Slam! Logan sharply turns his head looking at Carlos closes the door loudly. They stare depressingly at each not able to speak a single word. Logan opens his mouth but no sound comes out. Carlos shakes his head and prepares to sleep.

Logan stares at his pristinely clean desk hoping an answer would come. After ten minutes of intense staring, no answer comes. He doesn't even notice that Carlos is staring at the back of his head.

Carlos gives a barely audible huff and silently slides into bed. "G.N. Logan." Carlos whispers.

"Wait!" Logan shouts shocking the Latino. Without looking, Logan firmly states "You're in the wrong bed."

"No, I'm in my bed. See the power rangers and the dinosaurs."

"I do but you said yesterday you wanted to sleep in my bed, the right bed because I laid on your bed."

Carlos smiles. "Why, did you lay on my bed? Because I know you would fold my blanket if you did."

Logan laughs and responds, "Maybe I forgot to fold it."

Carlos joins in the laughter. "You forgot to fold a blanket is like the world is going to end."

After their laughter subsides, Carlos pats a spot next to him and plops his elbow on his pillow with his head resting on his fist. Logan smiles and sits down. "Why is it so harder to be depress around you, Carlos?"

"Because of my matching red ranger PJ." Carlos waves his hand over his shirt.

Logan chuckles a smile and stare at Carlos' cheery face. After a minute or so he pulls up his legs to his chest and folds his arms around them. "I'm sorry Carlos. I never meant to blow up on you or said a bad word. I understand if you're mad at me."

"I was never really mad at you. I thought you were mad at me." Carlos says noticing the sulking lips on Logan. "Hey Logie, my blanket is soft, you should try it. You'll be happy."

Logan chuckles again and pulls the blanket over his legs. "How are you so calm talking about blankets as if we never had a fight?"

Carlos shrugs his shoulder. "I don't know. No matter what I feel, when I see you, I'm happy."

Logan closes the small space between them and wraps his arms around Carlos' neck. He rests his head on Carlos' neck and closes his eyes. "Thanks Carlos."

Carlos folds his arms around Logan's lithe body pulling him in closer. "No problem Logie. I'm happy we are friends again."

"Then do you promise you won't get mad at me. "

"I promise. I can never be mad at you."

"I meant it." Logan pulls back and looks deeply into Carlos' eye. "I meant what I said to Camille. I love you, you Carlos. I'm happier with you. I can be myself around you. Being with you feels… logical."

Logan looks at Carlos waiting for him to say something. "Carlo? Say something. I'm sorry if you don't love"

Carlos presses his lips onto Logan's stopping him from talking. He closes the gap between them squeezing his arms around him shocking the pale boy. Finally Logan comprehends and reciprocates the kiss. He tightens his arms around his lover and closes his eyes. There is no fight for domination, just the explosive feeling of a kiss share between two lovers.

They end the kiss still eyes closed and their lips ghosting each other molecularly close. "Do still think I don't love you Logie?" Carlos asks with a smile, brushing small breaths on Logan's lips.

"Maybe." He chuckles back. "Maybe if you let me sleep on your bed tonight I'll know."

Carlos laughs. "Well you're already under my blanket. I guess if you want to stay, I won't force you to leave." Carlos replies playfully.

Logan leans in and pecks his lips before turning to lean on his back and stares at the ceiling. "Hey Carlos. What are we?"

Carlos reaches under the blanket, holds Logan's hand and kisses it. "I'm Carlos and you're Logie."

"No what are we now?" Logan says confused.

"The same as yesterday or the day before."

"Best friends?" Logan asks disappointedly.

"No, boyfriends." Carlos answers giggling.

"We're never boyfriends before Carlos. I was Jennifer when we dated."

Carlos kisses Logan's hand again. "Did you really think I was dating Jennifer? I thought you were smarter than that Logie."

Logan turns to lay on his side staring at Carlos' smile. "I guess being with you makes me stupid."

Carlos holds his other hand. "You're never stupid. You're prefect." They close their eyes and lean in again until an unexpected burst of light shocks them before their kiss. Logan yells "Kendall, James what are you doing?"

Kendall and James are giggling as they have a camera and a tape recorder.

"The same as yesterday or the day before." James mocks.

"I guess being with you makes me stupid." Kendall mimics. Carlos buries his head in his pillow. Logan notices Carlos' embarrassment and throws his pillow at them.

"Get out guys!" He yells.

"What a feisty couple. I know who the girlfriend is now." James laughs as Kendall closes the door. Their laughter still echoes outside.

Waiting until the laughter dies, Logan asks softly "Hey Carlos, are you ok?"

A smile creeps on Carlos' face as he wraps his arms around Logan's waist. "I am now. But you threw your only pillow on my bed." He pouts.

"It's fine." Logan responds sliding back under the blanket and resting his head on Carlos' chest. "This is more comfy." He says smiling while Carlos blushes.

"I love you, Logie."

"I love you too, Carlitos."

* * *

><p>The Part where Kendall and James talks to Carlos and Logan was made to show parallelism between Carlos and Logan. idk if it is understandable. If not I'll rewrite it. I just wanted to try something new. please review so I can fix the chapter =]<p>

HAPPY CARGAN!


	9. Illogical doctor

Everyone should read insanegolfur's stories. I love 'Over Him" and the sequel, "Forget Regrets." She is a wonderful writer and her stories are proof.

And ty insanegolfur for the chapter idea. This was suppose to be a T-rated chapter but this idea is cuter and more tame.

* * *

><p><em>Italics <em>**are thought, ****and **""** are dialogue**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own them. Interesting life if I do...<p>

BTW THIS IS A EVENTUALLY SLASH, CARGAN AND A HINT OF KAMES. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. But do try =].

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 - Illogical doctor<strong>

"ACHOO!" Carlos sneezes loudly as the sound vibrates the whole room. He is a mess. He's wearing a black wife beaker, a pair of oversize sweats and a pair of SpongeBob square pant socks; what he calls his "sick wear." His face is flush, eyes are droopy and a pink tint blush resides from cheek to cheek.

"Bless you, Carlos." Logan says juggling a phone to his ear and typing an email on his laptop.

"Danks Logie." Carlos replies snuffling. "Hey Logie, do you mind gedting me a tissue? And where are Jane and Kendol?"

"Sure Carlos. Just give me a second. The secretary isn't picking up my calls and I haven't gotten any emails." Logan complains as he walks to the bathroom and grabs a bottle, a box of tissues and a spoon. "And I think James went to a fashion shoot and Kendall is on the couch outside." He adds walking to the bed.

"Logie, I jusd wanted a tissue. I hade medicine. They tasde bad. I rader have maple syrup." He pouts.

"Sorry Carlos, but that's what you get for jumping in the pool at 2 in the morning. Besides, why did you jump?"

"I had a dream that SpongeBob told me to. ACHOO!"

Logan shakes head. "At least you should have dried yourself before going back to bed."

"Yead but'd I don't want the bathroom light to wake up my bod-friend."

"I rather you wake me up than get sick." Logan sighs. "Ok now open up. Dr. Logie is going to make you all better." Logan babies, swirling the spoon full of Benadryl in the air like a plane. Carlos' lips quivers but eventually gives in to drinking the drowsy inducing remedy. "See that wasn't so hard." Logan turns and begins to walk away.

"Waid, doctor." Carlos rasps. "Where is my lollipop? I need a lollipop."

"Here Carlos." Logan leans in and kisses Carlos' cheek. "No sugar or syrup if you're sick, remember? I'm going to do some work." Logan turns again but Carlos grabs his wrist.

He coughs a bit before talking. "Please stay… with me."

Logan notices the sore in his eyes as he pouts to him. Without a second more, Logan swivels around the bed and sits against the headboard next to Carlos. Carlos holds Logan's hand up to his head and uses it to gently caress his burning cheeks. He closes his eyes absorbing the tender sensation. "Dhanks Logan. I'd feel better."

Logan smiles. "Feeling better means you pronounce sentences without 'D,' Carlitos."

"Logie, stop ruinding the moment." Logan chuckles and wraps his arm under Carlos' broad shoulders. He pulls him closer letting him rest his head on his shoulder and laying his own head on Carlos'.

"Let's get you under the blanket." Logan whispers pulling the blanket over their body. "Feel better?"

"Always with you." Carlos sounds softly. "Hey logie? Tell me a story." Carlos asks in a baby tone.

"What story?"

"The time you god sick and I came over."

"That's not a story. That happened twelve years ago when we were in kindergarten."

"Itd is a story. Please tell me." Carlos asks closing his eyes and turning on his side to wrap his arm across Logan's stomach.

"Sure Carlos, only because you're cute when you're sick."

**Flashback**

**At Logan's house**

Mrs. Mitchell opens the door to find Carlos rambunctiously running through the door without greeting her and up the stairs. His mom is standing a step away gritting her teeth.

"Sylvia, no." Mrs. Mitchell says know what her friend was going to ask.

"Joanna, please. I need to go to out of town for a few hours."

"I really can't. I have to give a lecture on my new dissertation on neurodevelopmental psychology at the university. I can't leave Carlos here with Logan alone for four hours."

"Please Joanna, Logan is very responsible. He is the only one that can control the wonderful bundle of energy that is my son." Mrs. Gracias pleads and pouts.

"You know psychologically speaking if you keep pouting Carlos will develop a tendency to pout later in life."

"I see where Logan gets his brains from." She whispers under her breath and rolls her eyes. "But please, Joanna. I need to go too."

Mrs. Mitchell sighs. "Fine Sylvia he can stay but…"

Before she finishes her sentence, Mrs. Gracias runs to her car and shouts "Thank you. See you in six hours."

"Logan is sick." Mrs. Mitchell finishes. She gives a very audible sigh, grabs her black trench coat and heads to Logan's room.

"Logan?" She asks slipping her head through the doorway. She sees Logan reading a book in bed. His face is paler than usual, his normally perfect posture is now crooked and his sharp spiky hair is lackluster and flat. She shakes her head in disappointment that she must leave her son in this state for a few hours. "I have to go to the university ok? I'll be home as soon as possible."

"No problem'd mom. I will be finishing ACHOO!" He sneezes causing his nose to turn a deeper red. "My homework, work on 5th grade math and study musical theory."

Feeling even more depresses than before but knowing she must leave, she responds "Ok Logan. Please don't go over board with the study and finally get some sleep. And remember don't open the door for anyone. I love you."

"I neber over study. I love you too. Bye mom."

Mrs. Mitchell turns her head and searches for Carlos. She sees him sitting on the floor legs spread out flying a plane around in an infinity sign. "Bye Carlos. Be a good boy and watch Logan, ok?"

"Ok. Bye Mrs. Mitchewo." Carlos says with a toothy grin. She closes the door and rushes out the house hoping that leaving the two boys alone is not disastrous.

After ten minutes of playing Airship Extreme by himself, Carlos jumps on Logan's bed and stares at him puffing his cheeks. Logan finally notices after he finishes another page of "5th grade for dummies."

"Whad Carlos?" Logan asks staring at Carlos' weird face.

"What is whad?"

"Whad is whad."

"I don't get it." Carlos says confused.

_Really Carlos? You mix all your "L" and "W" but you can't tell this? _Logan thinks. "Neber mind Carlos. I'm sick."

"You are?" Carlos flops onto Logan's lap and presses his hand on Logan's forehead. "You're hot."

"I'd know."

"That's it." Carlos exclaims pushing all the books, notes and papers off the bed making a mess everywhere. "Dr. Carwos is here to make you better."

"Carlos, that's my homework."

Carlos points his index finger at Logan's nose startling him. "Dr. Carwos. And I said no homework. I will get soup for the sick boy." Carlos jumps off the bed and runs down to the kitchen leaving Logan fluster.

In the huge white kitchen, Carlos walks around dragging a small chair so he can reach the counter. _Where would Mrs. Mitchell hide the chicken noodle soup?_ He thinks as he sees a huge pot on the stove. He climbs the stove and looks in the pot full of a red liquid. He dips his finger in and tastes.

"Eww, this is not chicken soup." Carlos scowls his face. He looks around and sees a box of Raisin Bran cereal on a shelf above the stove. _Cereal is like soup. It's a cold soup. Maybe healthy cereal is better_. Carlos thinks with a smile reaching for the box. Because his arms are too short to grab the box, he starts jumping. Eventually he grabs the box of cereal but accidently kicks the pot of soup and knocks all the other boxes of cereal on the shelf onto the white tiled floor.

"Yes I got it!" Carlos yells in victory not noticing the mess in the floor. "Now I need a bowl and spoon." He jumps across the sink left of the stove and opens the drawer below throwing out all the utensils until he finds the one spoon the picky sick boy likes. He also grabs the bowl in the dish rack next to the sink.

"Miwk!" Carlos exclaims as he shoots to the refrigerator knocking whatever is left on the counter. He opens the tall doors and tosses everything out until he finds the bottle of skim milk. After preparing the cold soup, he dashes out the kitchen leaving the mess and the refrigerator door open.

"Wogan!" Carlos screams entering the room. "I made cearewo for you." He proudly runs to the bed and accidentally slips on a loose-leaf paper, spilling the cold food on himself."

Logan laughs and coughs uncontrollably. "Carlos I'd need soup, not cereal." Logan crawls off the bed and sits down next to the crying boy. "Don't cried Carlos. Let'd get you some clothes."

"I don't want your clothes. Your clothes are small" He cries louder.

"Well'd, you need it or you get sick, ok?" Carlos nods in agreement and Logan walks to the closet and gets an outfit and a towel.

"Sorry Carlos. This is the only thing I think you fid." Logan says after Carlos dried himself and putted on a black wife beaker, a pair of gray sweatpants and a pair of SpongeBob socks. "I was going to wear whad you're wearing but you fit it better. I call it my sick outfit becaused it is comfy to wear when'd sick."

"Thanks Wogan." Carlos says smiling. "Now go to bed!" He assertively demands. "I'm going to get your… thing that you drink when you are sick."

"Medicine?"

"That one." Carlos says running down to the kitchen to get the medicine. Luckily the bottle he was looking for was on the eating table. He grabs it and a dry spoon he finds on the floor.

"Wogan! Dr. Carwos has your medicine." He sings walking to the bed. He opens the bottle and pours the viscous syrup onto the spoon carefully not to spill again.

Logan raises an eyebrow. "Carlos thad maple syrup for pancake."

"No, Dr. Carwos says it is medicine. Now drink it to get better!" He says forcefully swirling the spoon like an airplane. Logan shakes his head. "Drink it or I will give you a shot." Carlos demands, pressing a pencil to Logan's arm. Reluctantly, he drinks the overly sweeten liquid quivering his lip afterwards.

"Good, now doctor Carwos will read you a bedtime story." He dashes once more out the room and into the Mitchell library. Carlos runs over to the one small shelf that was not full of medical journals, textbooks and chapter books. He throws all the books out to find the smallest book and dashes back to the room.

"I found a book." He says and jumps onto the bed. "If we go under the blanket, you'll feewo better."

Logan figures it is easier to follow the energetic boy than risk a pencil stab, and pulls the blanket over their bodies.

"This book is called The very… The very… hun" Carlos struggles with the title. "Wogan, can you please read it? You're smarter." Carlos pushes the book to sick boy and holds his hand.

Logan starts reading. "The Very Hungry Caterpillar by Eric Carle." Carlos closes his eyes and nuzzles closer to him. Logan smiles and continues read the whole book.

"Into a beautiful butterfly. The end." Logan finishes putting the book on the nightstand. He looks over and sees Carlos' closed eye, closely cuddling him. He wraps his arm behind Carlos' head and pulls him closer.

'Wogan?" The now sleepy boy whispers.

Feeling a lot better, Logan sounds "Yes Carlos?"

"Thank you." He yawns. "For taking care of me even though I was suppose to take care of you, Dr. Mitchewo." Carlos says before resting his head on Logan's chest and falls to sleep.

Logan smiles wondering about the last thing Carlos said. _Dr. Mitchell. I like that._ "Good night Carlos." He whispers kissing Carlos forehead and resting his head on Carlos'. They fall asleep seconds after.

"I'm home!" Mrs. Mitchell yells carrying bags of food. "Come to the kitchen! I brought some…" She drops the takeout and her mouth as well at seeing the kitchen destroyed. The once white floor soaks the color of the red soup, utensils and broken dishes are everywhere and the refrigerator door is open. She runs to the next room noticing books everywhere as if a tornado hit the inside of the House.

"Mitchell Hortence!" She screams as she stomps her way to her son's room. "I'm going write an F on the good boy chart!" She yells with her blood boiling and her face completely red.

But the moment she opens the door, her face return to the pale color it was. A smile replaces the scowl and feeling of happiness fills her as she stares at the two sleeping, smiling boys on the bed. She leans on the doorway enjoy the sight of her son finally sleeping out his sickness instead of overworking.

Eventually she sighs and closes the door gently realizing the mess she now has to clean.

**Flashback**

"And that's what happened. The End." Logan concludes feeling Carlos' chest raising and falling against his side.

"Sadorry Logan. You got'd in so much trouble after." Carlos says eyes closed tight. Logan chuckles and gives him a gently squeeze.

"It's fine Carlos. Beside, you helped me realize what my dream is that day."

Carlos tugs Logan's shirt closer smiling. "You're the best doctor, even when you're sick'd. Good night Logie."

Logan waits a moment and ogles at Carlos' face before lowering himself down onto to his lips. Throwing out regards of getting sick himself, Logan gives a quick peck on the lips and whispers gently in Carlos' ear before going to sleep.

"My dream is to be with you."

* * *

><p>Sorry, I have bad new. =[ I will probably update ~1-2 a week because I have a job. Sigh, the life of a poor college student.<p>

Please review. The next update is my Kames story.


	10. Illogical Travel

_Italics _**are thought, ****and **""** are dialogue  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own them. Interesting life if I do...<p>

BTW THIS IS A EVENTUALLY SLASH, CARGAN AND A HINT OF KAMES. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. But do try =].

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 - Illogical travel<strong>

It's a typical morning in 2J. Mrs. Knight made bacon, eggs, pancakes, both round and dinosaur shape and freshly sneezed orange juice. Everyone sans Carlos is sitting at the dining table grabbing things to eat.

"Where's Carlos?" Katie asks making herself a cup of coffee.

"No Katie." Mrs. Knight says grabbing the cup. "You're too young for coffee."

Katie sighs and grabs a cup of OJ instead, waiting for someone to answer.

"He's probably still sleeping. He was sick yesterday." Kendall says forking a bacon strip in his mouth."

"Nope. He ran out this morning to find something for his little lover." James says giving the blushing boy across him a wink.

"Well, whatever he is doing, at least he is not sick." Logan adds quickly.

Mrs. Knight joins them for breakfast sitting down drinking a sport drink. "So what is going on these days?"

"I'm this close to getting Dak to sign a contract with me." Katie gestures with her fingers.

"Sadly 'The Face' did not get a contract, again." James emphasizes sternly the word "again."

"I learned that I would jump off a cliff to save Carlos if SpongeBob told him to jump." Kendall chuckles sarcastically.

"And I'm still waiting for my mail from Columbia." Logan ends.

"You have friends in Columbia?" Katie asks.

"No, from Columbia University. I sent my paper to a professor there. The mail should have come already."

"That's funny." James says with a mouth fill of eggs.

"James, finish chewing first." Mrs. Knight commands.

"Wait, what's funny?" Logan asks scrunching his eyebrows.

James swallows. "I got a huge package for you like three weeks ago with a fancy seal."

"What did it look like?" Logan quickly asks with his eyes wide open.

"Chill Logan." James notices Logan fisting the table, his knuckle turning whiter than his skin. "I think it was a shield or something with three crowns and Latin words."

"_In lumine Tuo videbimus lumen."_

"Sure, I guess." He says rolling his eyes as if Logan expects him to know Latin.

"Where is my mail, James?" Logan explodes.

"Calm down Logan. I gave it to Carlos on Saturday, the week of your fight about cargan." He jokes.

"Cargan? What's Cargan?" Katie asks.

"Nothing Katie, don't worry about it." Kendall says elbowing James giving him the eye. "Hey mom don't you have something to do with Katie?" He turns and gives his mom a pleading face.

"Ah, right Kendall! I remember now. Just let me finish the dishes."

"James! Where is my mail?" Logan asks angrily.

"I believe Carlos said something about desk drawer." James finish saying as Logan dashes into his room. James and Kendall are gritting their teeth and Katie is in deep thought confuse about the situation.

"Wait. Is cargan supposed to be Carlos plus Logan?" Katie asks.

"Kaite, this isn't the time. Logan is going to freak." Kendall responds worriedly.

"Wait Kendall." James says grabbing Kendall's arm. "Logan didn't do anything yet maybe…"

"MOTHER AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Logan's voice blasts through the apartment.

All their eyes are wide open anticipating Logan blasting through the room.

"Ok everyone just stay calm." Kendall whispers. "Logan is going to blow and we need to calm him. Katie, think of a math question. That should calm him."

Logan walks out with the angriest scowl, hands fisting the mail and eyebrows slanted. He stomps back to his seat, throws the stack of forms on the table and stares back at the worry, terrified faces of his friends. No one dares speak as they know Logan is a tic away from exploding.

Suddenly the apartment door swings open and a bubbly Latino struts in hold a bouquet of flowers. Everyone except Logan swiftly turns their head staring at Carlos. Kendall is shaking his head trying to signal "go away."

"Hi Logie. I found the flowers you love." Carlos says putting the flower on the table turning around to hang his jacket.

"Flowers? So there is a cargan?"

"Katie!" Kendall explodes twitching his head at Logan signaling that is not the best question to ask.

"Are you two dating?" She presses annoyed that she is last to know. Kendall smacks his forehead with his palm.

"Umm. Ask Logie. I don't know." Carlos stutters.

"Is it true Carlos?" Logan finally speaks controlling his temper.

"Ok, Katie I think you need to get going, right mom?" Kendall asks nudging his mom.

"No Kendall. I need to hear this." Logan says crossing his arms, staring intensely at Carlos as he stands up.

"Fine Katie. We have been date for three weeks. I didn't want to say anything because well I don't how you or Mrs. Knight would take that I love"

"No!" Logan interrupts slamming his fist on the table shocking everyone. He picks up the envelope showing Carlos the seal. Carlos drops his face. "Did you hide my mail from me?

"Ok Katie, let's go." Mrs. Knight says tugging Katie out the apartment. "We love you all." She chuckles before leaving, hoping that will alleviate the situation.

"Well Carlos?" Logan presses.

"Yea." Carlos whispers barely audibly.

"How can you do this to me Carlos?" Logan yells releasing all his frustration. Carlos just stands there gritting his teeth staring at the floor. "You know how important this is to me. You know I've worked on this for months trying to achieve my dream. And to think you actually love me."

"I do love you." Carlos quickly retorts.

"Then why did you hide my application!"

"Because you would leave me." Carlos cries. "I know if I gave you the form, you would choose going to New York over staying with me even though you promised to be with me."

"Get out." Logan commands with has head down not wanting to look at Carlos' shock face.

"What?"

"Get out of here!" Logan screams causing the tearing Latino to scramble out the door.

Logan stands still breathing heavily as the other two teens stare at him.

"Logan, are you ok?" Kendall says sincerely.

"I'm fine. I just going to fill out the forms and find the earliest flight to New York." Logan replies collecting the papers in a neat pile.

"What is your problem?" James stands up and jumps in front of Logan.

"James, don't start."

"Shut up Kendall. When were you going to tell us you were going to leave us?"

"I don't know James. I didn't even know I got accepted. I just want to know if I would…"

James reaches to grab the forms but Logan retracts. "Well give me the forms then, Logan. You only want to know, right?"

"James, stop it." Kendall intervenes. "Logan can choose to go if he wants to."

"Shut up Knight!" James shouts back. "He doesn't know that leaving is going to destroy all of our dreams, all five of ours, including Katie's."

Logan cocks his eyebrow. "Five dreams? My dream wasn't to become a singer in LA James. I was perfectly fine in Minnesota studying for the MCAT!" His blood is boiling and Kendall notices the Logan's face becoming red.

"Ok Calm down Logan. James just feels"

"Selfish? Like an ingrate? If you haven't notice Kendall, this is his dream. He's the one who want to be famous. I wanted to be a doctor. And looky here, an application for just that!" Logan yells back at Kendall, all hopes of calming down disappears.

"Logan, stop yelling and calm down. I don't mind you leaving to follow your dream. I rather you be happy but… what about Carlos?" Logan tenses at hearing his name.

"I hate him. He is ruining my dream. Why should I care about him?"

"Because you still love him." Kendall genuinely answers. "I can see it in you eyes. No matter what happens, you still love him."

"GRRR! Stop analyzing me! You have no right telling me about love when you can't even tell the guy you love that you love him. So stop lecturing me, god!" Logan shouts stomping to his room.

"Wait Logan! We are not done yet!" James shouts walking towards him, anger building up to his nose. But before he can take another step, Kendall grabs his wrist. "Get off Kendall! I'm going to break him just as hard as he is going to break up Big Time Rush."

Kendall waits until he hears the door lock clicks before opening his mouth. "Let him go James. We shouldn't stop him."

**In Logan's room**

Logan closes all the blights and shades darkening the room to a pitch black before turning on the little lamp on his desk. He already knew he is going to choose the second proposal and go straight to Columbia University. He takes out a pen and starts filling out all the forms.

Filling out the forms only took him an hour as he memorizes all details of his passports, birth certificate and other paper works. The only things need to be sign are the lines for Mrs. Knight to sign. Finding a flight to New York is relatively easy too as he finds ten different flights to New York for the morning. He chooses the earliest flight at 6:30 hoping that no one would wake up, giving him an easier time leaving.

Once he was done, he starts packing his clothing in the suitcase. He is completely immersed in getting ready to travel that he doesn't notice the door open and Carlos sitting on the edge of his bed playing with his fingers. Carlos looks over at the computer screen seeing Logan just booked a flight at 6:30 in the morning.

"So I guess this is it?" Carlos asks sounding as if someone just kicked him. Logan completely ignores his question as he rolls his shirts.

"Logie?"

"Don't call me that." Logan coldly states. "Only my boyfriend calls me that." Carlos continues plays with his thumb holding back his tears from the painful comment.

He picks up his head and watches Logan pack away. He chuckles a bit through his frown noticing Logan accidently pack away his shirt. "That my shirt Logie." He says hoping Logan would cheer up.

But that doesn't work. Logan throws the shirt at Carlos' face. "It's Logan, Carlos L-O-G-A-N!" Logan shouts before continuing packing. "Don't you have better things to do like hide James' cuda sprays or Kendall's hockey stick? Or better yet, hide Gustavo so you can ruin James' dream of getting famous."

Carlos takes the shirt off his head revealing his red eyes and a trail of tears. "Logan, I'm"

"Stop talking Carlos. I don't want to talk to you." Logan gets up and opens all the drawers throwing all his clothes on the floor.

"Then just listen, Logan. I'm sorry. I'm double, triple, whatever the biggest number is sorry. I know I promised I will never lie to you but… I had to. I felt like I was losing you, my best friend." Carlos starts crying more staring at his back. "I know I lost the best boyfriend in the world but I don't want to lose my best friend too."

Logan walks across the room to his desk opening and throwing everything out onto the floor. Not once did he look at Carlos as he walks around the room.

"Stop it Logan." Carlos cries as Logan jumps around grabbing everything that is his.

"Stop talking to me, Carlos. I'm busy."

"Just for one minute. Just look at me." Tears roll fast down Carlos' cheeks. "Just talk to me for minute and I promise to leave you alone."

Logan stops packing and stands still facing away from Carlos.

"Logan. Why won't you talk to me?"

Logan sharply turns around. "Because you going to change my mind!" He shouts at the trembling Latino. "Look at you! No matter how mad I get, if I look at you I'm always happy. When you pout, I drop everything just to do what you say. I can't resist your puppy dog eyes." Logan's starts cry. "I hate you so much right now but you won't let me hate you."

Carlos looks down at his finger letting the tear gently fall. "I'm sorry Logan."

"I'm not done yet." Logan snuffles. "I worked half a year on this paper and worked seventeen years on becoming a doctor. This is my dream. This is my life. My life rests on that stack of papers and you come here for one minute trying to change my mind. And I know you know that if you start talking for 60 seconds, I will stay. So stop it! I hate you so much." Logan bursts out everything on his mind. Carlos finally gets up and walks to the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Logan asks.

"I'll sleep on the couch tonight." He whispers looking back. "I'm sorry Logan, this is your dream. Please don't be mad at me." He ends, slowly closing the door behind him.

Logan walks over to the suitcase and leans against the wall. _My dream is to be a doctor_. He cries in his head covering his wet face with his arms.

**3:00 AM**

Logan quietly grabs his suitcase hoping that if he leaves early enough everyone will be sleeping. But as he rolls out of his room, everyone is awake surrounding his door as if they expected Logan to pull this kind of stunt.

"You thought you were going without saying goodbye?" Kendall says jumping the boy in a hug.

"Kendall I'm not"

"Here to change your mind." Kendall finishes his sentence. "We just want to wish you the best in New York."

"Thanks Kendall." Logan smiles back as Katie jumps for her hug.

"If you meet someone famous, call me ok?" Katie whispers in his ear.

Logan chuckles. "Sure. I'll tell them what a great manager you are."

James is next as he grabs his hand in a handshake still staring at the floor. "Go make your dream come true." He murmurs.

Logan smiles knowing that this is the last thing James wants. "Thanks James. It means a lot to me that you said that. If I meet a model agency, I'll show them a picture of you."

James unexpectedly pulls Logan in a hug. "I'm sorry Logain. I'm derk."

Logan sniggers remembering when James combined d**k and jerk into a new word. "No, you're good friend."

After Logan peels himself from the surprisingly tight hug, Mrs. Knight comes in for her. "Travel safely ok, hon? I'm going to miss you."

"Bye Mrs. Knight. You'll been really supportive of me and you kind of grown on me as if you're my own mother." She smiles widely. "Thank you for all you've done." He whispers in the hug.

_Finally five hugs down, the last and hardest one to go_, Logan thinks to himself as he looks at Carlos stuffing his hands in his pocket kicking the floor as if an imaginary ball was there.

"Do you guys mind if I speak to Carlos alone?" The five of them smile and leave the room. Logan could have sworn he hears James sniggers "bow chicka wow wow" but he disregards it as he walks to Carlos.

"So this is goodbye?" Logan whispers to his moping friend.

"Yea. I guess so." He responds still kicking the floor. "I'm sorry Logan. I was a horrible boyfriend and a worst best friend."

"Yep you were. What kind of boyfriend sleeps with dinosaur sheets?" Logan tries to break the tense. Carlos still stares at the floor sulkingly.

"I understand if you're mad and you'll never forgive me." Logan shakes his head and wraps Carlos in a hug.

"Who can stay mad hugging you?" Carlos returns the hug and tightly embraces Logan.

"Then please stay with me." He finally breaks down crying. "I promised myself that I won't make you stay but I can't. I love you, Logie."

Logan starts crying as they stay there embracing each other as if the world will end. "I have to." Logan whispers.

"I know, but I can't help it. Please just stay with me. I promise I will never lie again. I promise I will be a better best friend. I promise to be the boyfriend you want."

Logan pulls away even though Carlos tightens his hug more and wipes Carlos' eye with his thumbs. "Please don't cry Carlos. This is hard for me too. I don't want to go."

"Then stay."

"But I have to follow my dream. I'm sorry, Carlos." Logan whispers.

"I know. I just have to try one last time." He says pulling away wiping his tears. "Hey, Logie, can I have one last kiss?"

"Sure Carlos." Logan answers without a second thinking. He closes his eyes, puckers his lip and lean forward. Expecting Carlos' soft lip on his, he is surprise feeling Carlos kiss his cheek.

"I'll miss you." Carlos says opening the door for Logan. Logan wheels out his luggage out the door and turns to look at Carlos once more. He closes his eyes and leans forward placing a quick, chaste kiss on Carlos' lip.

"I'll miss you too." Logan finishes as he walk down the hallway placing his hand to the cheek Carlos kissed, a tear rolling down the other.

* * *

><p>Please review =] ... interesting no AN note lol


	11. Illogical Carlos

Btr released Worldwide. =] Sadly I thought it was ok. But I love the song

1) James F-in (sorry for language) cut Carlos off. Like WTF man. This is my favorite line of Carlos. MAJOR REASON why I thought it was ok.

2) But the guys are hot. And I love Kendall jacket and Carlos' hoodie.

3) Sorry **Tall Blond and Eyebrows** =[, but I thought Jo had a couple of hot head shots… You can shoot me if you want =[. I think she is hot when she gets kicked off the show… weird. BUT! Who wear skinny jeans on the airplane? Airplanes are making more leg room and skinny are destroying that. -.- weird girl!

4) It did remind me of backstreet boys =] and the 1990's. Airport music video and extreme emphasis on hand motion, yep that is my childhood lol.

* * *

><p>Sorry this took so long. I had a lot of blocks (Kamett, Kames, work and stuff) but I hope you enjoy this even though this isn't my best chapter =[. Sorry for errors and transition problem. I might be paranoid but this is my worst chapter =[.<p>

* * *

><p>BTW the note in this chapter is suppose to have cross out lines and different fonts but fanfiction doesn't accept it =[. Anything in {} is supposeto be crossed out<p>

**Chapter 11 – Illogical Carlos**

Click. Logan opens the door to his single suite. Normally, students dorm in a double or triple suite but being a intern under a worldwide known professor, Dr. Grant, Logan is upgraded to the highest dorming experience. He looks around the five-room, if you include a closet fit for a shopaholic, suite. The kitchen is pristinely clean. The bathroom is huge. The living room is polished and refine, suitable for an elite school in an elite city.

And the last room is the bedroom. It houses a desk large enough for two desktops and a laptop. The walls are lined with shelves big enough to store all of his textbooks and research notes, perfect for a person whose using one luggage solely for books. But the one thing about the room Logan hates is the bed. The bed has six pillows, sheets made of pure white silk and is a queen size. Normally, this is Logan's dream bed but with one look, he feels it's missing something, something that only cheap cartoon sheets can fill.

Tired, He falls back on the bed accepting the comfort it should have brought but sadly, he is not impressed. Groggily, he gets up and walks to the closet and starts unpacking his stuff. It takes him a few hours to completely unpack all of his belonging but he would have finished faster if a single shirt does not catch his eye. It was the shirt he threw at Carlos when they fought. It is a light pink button up shirt, a staple in Carlos' wardrobe. He would wear it with a tie or something. Logan always smiles at Carlos' fashion choices.

Logan starts tearing remembering Carlos wearing the shirt on the date they first kissed. He holds the shirt to his nose trying to recall his scent but something sharp jabs him. He unfolds the shirt and finds an envelope on it saying "To Logie." He is about to open it until he notice a small notice stuck to the sealed back of the mail. He unfolds and reads the small note instead.

Dear Logie,

I know you said to never call you Logie, but I need to call you this one last time. I know I'm not your boyfriend anymore but you will always be mine. I'm so sorry for the sobfest this letter is but I have a point. Please read this before open the other letter.

I love you, always have and always will. I never meant to hurt you but I guess I did. But please know I'm sorry. Deeply, truly, madly, other stuff-"ly" sorry. I should have told you but Idk, I guess love makes me crazy. You make me crazy, {crazier then usual}. (wait, scratch that) Ignore that, I mean you idk, you make me do thing even I would never do.

Ok, I have a point, I'm not making it clear am I? I'm bad at dessertakion I think (?), papers and logan stuff. But I do have a point. I love you and support your decision to go to New York. You deserve it and if I want to be a better {boy I mean}, friend, I have to let you go. I love you. I hope this letter is good.

Love Carlos,

Sorry if this letter has bad writing typos, I mean hand-writeos or is not a good note.

P.S. Don't open the big letter just yet. Open it when you are most depress and in need of a hug. You don't need it yet so DON'T OPEN. Really, don't open it just yet.

P.P.S. I love you. And Enjoy a New York hot dog for me. I don't think they have corndog (?)

Logan read the letter over three times. He brushes his fingers over the wrinkle paper which he knows is caused by Carlos' tears. His tears flow onto the it before he hugs it tightly feeling the touch Carlos placed on it transfers to him.

_Knock! Knock!_ The front door sounds surprising him. Logan jumps up and places the letter and the sealed envelope on the night stand. He rubs his eyes and dashes to open the door greeting the renowned professor.

"Dr. Grant, come in." He offers. "I'm sorry I don't have tea or coffee to offer just yet."

"No problem my boy. I'm just glad you came just in time. A day later and I have no chance of get a fine intern such as the great Hortence Mitchell." He says walking around the apartment before sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Actually sir, my name is Logan. I changed it." Logan says taking a seat across the professor.

"Logan Mitchell it is then." He squints an eye at Logan. "Have you been crying? You eyes are absolutely blood shot." He walks over and examines.

Of course with a couple of degrees and a medical degree, Logan doesn't want to lie to the doctor but telling the truth isn't something you tell you mentor. "I was homesick."

"Really?" He asks surprised. "One plane ride and you cry already. Don't worry. I know how to help." He walks to the closest with Logan quickly following. "I'll help you…" He starts says but notices most if not all the clothes are up. "Unpack."

"I finished awhile ago."

"Ok." The professor turns around and walks the bed. His eyes linger on the open note before turning to Logan. "This was my room."

"I'm sorry?"

"I used to live here for twelve years." He huffs and sits on the bed earning a cringe from Logan. He jumps up. "Oh sorry. I was exactly the same. I hate people that sit on my bed. Won't happen again."

"Thanks professor." Logan says remembering when Carlos first slept with him in the same bed and he didn't cringe.

"It's ok. Well I'll let you settle in the room I made so many memories in. I'll see you in a week." He says walking to the door

"Wait what?" Logan jumps after.

"Oh, I forgot. I'm going to a science panel discussion in Paris on my research. You should go to the lab and read my lab procedures and videos of the methods in my lab during the week. Converse with the other students too. Learn from them while I'm gone. Sorry for leaving so soon, but frankly I thought you would jump at the offer three weeks ago."

"Sorry, I have"

"Problems?" He finishes. He smiles and places a hand on Logan's shoulder. "I understand. I'll see you in a week" He leaves the apartment.

Logan walks back to the night stand and puts both letters in the drawer before falling into a deep sleep.

**One Week Later**

Feeling happy and successful, Logan walks down the hall to Dr. Grant's office. It has been a productive week of studying as Logan caught up to speed of the experiment and all the methods of the research. He even started reproducing the latest experiment, even though the other three interns were against it. He sharply turns the hall knowing where the office is and sees the professor in the hallway talking to someone.

Suddenly Logan turns back and jumps against the wall clutching his chest. _What is he doing here?_ He thinks recalling the student the doctor is talking to is wearing a helmet. He falls to the floor now holding his head tightly closing his eyes.

"Logan?" He hears shooting his head to the speaker. "What are you doing on the floor?"

Logan jumps up looking at the professor. "Nothing, I was just thinking."

"Ok. Walk with me the lab." He commands with Logan following.

"Hey professor, who were you talking to?"

Dr. Grant cocks his head. "Um, no one. He is just a student who wants extra credit even though the school year ended."

"Ok." Logan says depressed.

At the lab, everything is going well. Logan shows the professor the data he completed thus far and Dr. Grant is please.

"Hey Logan, do you mind me asking a personal question? I do have a B.A in psychological development in adolescent psychology." He asks sense something is off with the intern.

"Sure I guess."

"Truthfully is something bothering you?" Logan puts down the pipet in his hand. "I mean, I have only seen you twice but frankly, you seem different from your emails and live chats."

"I guess life is different in New York." Logan chuckles, hiding his emotion.

"Or something is missing in New York." Logan faces Dr. Grant's stern face. "Look Logan I can read people pretty well. Matt, the other intern, I can tell you don't like him. My research, I can tell without a doubt you memorized everything. And most definitely, you are missing something here."

"Sorry professor, it's just… never mind." Logan tries but doesn't want to reveal his life.

"What if I said I lied?" Logan looks at the professor. "What if I said the boy I talked to was a strange boy named Carlos Gracias?" Logan's eyes widen. "And he asked to be my intern."

"What did you say?" Logan practically shouted dropping one of his samples, shattering the glass in the floor. "Dang it!" He screams.

"I said no." Logan sulks. "Well I can't accept a B- student. Beside he didn't bring a transcript or anything to critic. Basically he came with a helmet and that's it. He is one of the most illogical people I've ever met. Sorry Logan."

"No it's fine." He chuckles. "That sounds like Carlos."

"What a strange person you're friend with, but… you mind if I press one more question?" Logan nods his head while trying to find a pail and broom. "What is your dream?"

Logan stops and stares at the doctor as if Dr. Grant is stupid. "Isn't it obvious?" He asks sounding annoyed. "I mean I'm here at a top med school."

"I went here for med school. Heck I have so many degrees from here yet my dream is not to be a doctor." He says earning a strained look from his intern. "I love medicine and teaching but my dream is really to travel. I love going around the world and this job lets me travel." He chuckles. "I just went to Paris, all expenses paid for a week and I only presentation for two hours. I still had six days to myself."

So, you don't think my dream is to be a doctor." Logan questions.

"Nope, well I don't know. Dreams are complicated. You can dream all you want and still not be sure if that is your dream. I think you still need to find your true dream because you don't seem happy."

Logan sighs trying to think of something to say but nothing comes to mind.

"Hey Logan, I'll clean up the mess and you take the day off." He puts his hand on Logan's shoulder again. "You need to explore New York and the wonders it has. You will feel better." He winks and writes down a couple places to visit.

"Are you sure professor? You just got back and I need to"

"See New York for once." He finishes. "Go. Have fun."

"Thanks professor." Logan says leaving the lab.

**In the city**

"This is 8th Street – NYU." A strange female voice sounds over the loud speaker in the subway. It says some more information but Logan ignores and walks out and up the stairs. The city is a lot different from what he expected. The buildings are higher, the streets are more crowded, just everything was bigger. Already down one block and he walks into five people, all of a different ethnicity. New York is very different from LA and completely different from Minnesota.

Walking a couple more blocks and with the help of his iphone, he locates Washington Square Park, the first place the doctor recommended. He's stun at how magnificent the park is. The giant famous arch, the street vendors, the fountain, everything was beautiful. He walks around absorbing in the beauty that is New York. The day is just breath taking as he notices a group of students in purple gown with octagonal caps graduating. Recognizing the school color and clothing design, it is the annual NYU graduation ceremony for the doctors. He smiles knowing one day soon that will be him in a Colombia doctoral robe too.

He stops at the fountain and looks into the clear, clean New York filtered water. He reaches into his pocket and fishes out a quarter, remembering that Washington Square Park fountain is lucky as it harbors the brilliant minds of NYU students, and presses it to his lips. He blocks out all the surrounding noises from the joggers, street performers, and running kids.

"I wish my dream comes true."Logan whispers but shakes his head thinking it is too cliché and general. _I wish he is here with me_. He smiles and just as he is about to flip the coin making the beautiful ripples he's thinking of, someone in a gown pushes him into the fountain.

Logan screams just as the cool water soaks his clothes and floods his nose. He coughs uncontrollably as he hears a group of male voices laughing.

"YAY! Last thing we do as NYU student!" One of them shouts high fiving each other. _Future brains of the country._ Logan thinks sarcastically. He rubs his eyes of the sting of the water.

"Hey, are you ok?" A voice calls. Logan stops rubbing. An ear twitches at hearing the familiar voice. "Logan?"

Logan drops his arms and stares, widen eyes, at Carlos reaching a hand towards him. The sun is slightly in his eye as half of Carlos' head block most of the ray. This reminds him of the day Carlos invited him to swim. "Logan, are you ok? There are other ways to stay cool in New York." He laughs. "Well, are you going to stay in the fountain all day?" He smiles that adorable smile Logan remembers.

Logan reaches his hand out and Carlos pulls him out of the water. He smiles at Carlos before pulling the boy into a hug, getting him all wet. "Are you really here, Carlos?" Logan asks, not understanding how his wish came true.

"Hehehe." Carlos giggles awkwardly. "Logan, you're wet."

_Obviously, you just pulled me out of a fountain._ Logan chuckles and breathes deeply reassuring himself that this is Carlos. "Typical Carlos."

"I don't get it." Carlos raises a brow.

"Don't worry Carlos. You want to sit down over there on the benches?" Logan points to the stone blocks near the arch.

"Sure Logan, I got to dry off now."

Carlos sits down first on the block as Logan got them some ice cream cones from a nearby ice cream truck.

"Thanks Logan!" Carlos shouts snatching the melting frozen treat.

"No problem Carlos." They eat the treat in silence. Logan would lick the cone around making sure the waffle never has a line of ice cream melting down. Whereas Carlos, he is a different story. He squashes his lips onto the top of the cone causing the ice cream to flow down the waffle and on to his hand. Then he would move his head side to side letting his lips and the skin around get cover in the white, sticky liquid.

Before licking the treat off his mouth he looks at Logan and smiles. "Look, I am the prettiest Geisha in all of New York." He bats his eyes.

Logan bursts into laughter dropping his cone and holding his stomach. "Carlos, Geisha has white skin and red lips."

"I know that." Carlos says smiling at Logan. "I just thought you needed a laugh."

Logan stops laughs and smiles at Carlos. He stares into his eye before leaning in. Carlos follows in.

Then something clicks. "Umm, I drop my cone." Logan states pulling back blushingly before anything happens. "Here you need a napkin." Logan clumsily hands him a napkin.

"I don't need." Carlos says licking his face with his tongue. "But thanks Logan."

Logan chuckles before looking at the fallen cone. "So how's LA?"

"LA is great." He lies. "Everyone is happy and fun-ing around. I don't read books so I have time to do everything I love to do." He shrugs his shoulders.

"Ok Carlos. So what is really going on?" Logan asks again.

Carlos sighs. "A lot people miss you. Everything is broken once you left. James and Kendall don't seem to get alone anymore, I don't know why, don't ask me. And when they talk together, even I can tell something is wrong. And a lot of thing happened between them when you're gone, don't ask. Katie, she misses her stock market advisor. Mrs. Knight doesn't talk much. I guess she likes talking to you about grown up and smarty stuff." He takes a deep breath from his long monologue.

"What about you?"

Carlos' face drops looking at his lap. "I'm lost. I do the same stuff everyday but something is missing. I swim in the pool but when I look around I don't see a boy studying a textbook that weighs more than he does. I jump on the bonfire bench but no one is there to catch my fall. I sleep in my bed but no one is there to say good night to."

He pauses twiddling his fingers. "I guess I miss you the most."

Suddenly Logan lays his head on Carlos' lap covering his hands. "My apartment is great. My bed is huge. It's the size of your bed and my bed combined. And the sheets are silk. SILK, Carlos."

"I guess New York is great."

"No. Well New York is great but I don't know." Logan pauses brushing his face on Carlos now dried shirt. "I miss the dinosaur sheet I sleep on every night. I found a pair in Bed Bath and Beyond but I threw them out."

"WHAT!" Carlos screams.

"They don't feel the same."

"They are dinosaur sheet. They are the same."

"Nope." Logan shakes his head. "When I sleep on them, I don't feel you sleeping next to me." He pauses. "I miss you too, Carlos."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Because I'm scare if I call you, I'll break down and cry. Why didn't you?"

"Same. I just really miss you, Logan."

Logan sits up and faces Carlos. "Can you call me Logie again?"

"Why? Only your boyfriend calls you that." He smiles.

"Well if you go exploring the big city with me, I'll make an exception for my best friend."

"Sure Logie. I love to." Carlos smiles back making all the warm feelings rush back to him. "It's a date."

**12:00 A.M. In Logan's suite**

"Wow New York is the best city in the world!" Carlos shouts throwing his arms in the air after taking a shower. "If I can make it there, I'll make it" Clap! Clap! "Anywhere" Carlos sings walking around the bedroom.

"I'm going to shower Carlos ok?" Logan shouts walking in the bathroom.

"Ok Logie." He replies observing the suite. _It's the most beautiful place ever. It's better than all the hotels we stayed at_. Carlos thinks checking the bedroom. He walks to the nightstand and opens the drawer wondering what Logie would buy to fill the spacious room. But instead of 5-hour energy drinks and books, he finds his note and the envelope sealed. He reads his note laughing at the poor writing and penmanship. Then he brush his finger over the back of envelope smiling that Logan is not depress to the point where he needs to open the letter.

"Hey Carlos!" Logan yells behind the bathroom door shocking Carlos. He throws the papers back in the drawer and jumps on the bed. "When are you leaving New  
>York?" Logan asks.<p>

"Umm." Carlos thinks folding his arm behind the pillow under his head. He is about to answer until he felt something hidden under the pillow. He sits up and removes the pillow and is surprise at what he finds. It is his pink button up shirt. He holds back his tears thinking that everyday Logan sleeps with his shirt.

Click! He hears a door open. He jumps to the other side of the bed and puts the pillow back in the same position.

"Hey Carlos. When are you leaving?" He repeats.

"Umm. Tomorrow, well at 8 AM."

"Oh, that's early. Can't you stay for a few days?" Logan asks changing into his PJ.

"Sorry Logan. I brought only enough clothes for one day." Carlos frowns crossing his arms behinds his head.

"Good thing you're sleeping on that side." Logan observes. "I sleep on the right side next to the night stand." He says turning off the light and get under the blanket.

Carlos smiles knowing why Logan prefers that side. He wraps his arms around Logan. "I miss these nights where I can wrap my arms around you."

Logan folds his hands on Carlos'. "I miss them too. But hey Carlos why did you only bring one set of clothes."

"Lighter travel and I wanted to see what is so great about New York."

"Did seeing New York involve my professor?"

Carlos tries to pull back his hands but Logan keeps them in place. "So he told you."

"No, I saw you talking to him, asking him if he can accept you as a student. What if he said yes? You would need more clothes."

Carlos chuckles. "You really think he would say yes to me?"

"Well, I thought if he said yes, and know you would think positive, you would bring your whole wardrobe."

He laughs again. "I guess I knew he would say no, but had to hear him in person."

"But why did you try if you know it is a no." Logan asks closing his eyes.

"I guess I was following my dream." He whispers softly.

"Your dream is to be a doctor?"

"Really Logie?" He breathes on Logan's ear making him blush. "You think my dream is to be a doctor?"

"It's kind of stupid to waste 400 dollar for a one day trip to New York. Why did you meet him?"

"I miss this." He hugs Logan tighter. "I miss the nights where I hold you in my arms and sing you to sleep. I miss watching your eyes close and lips curve in a smile. I just miss you, Logie."

"I miss you too Carlos but." Logan cringes knowing the connotations that follow the dangerous "but." "But I need to stay here and become a doctor."

"Logie, I'm not here to stop your dream. I came here for my dream, to be with you."

"Your dream only lasts a day."

"Nope." Carlos shakes his head and kisses Logan's neck. "I dream the same dream every single day. I see you every time my eyes close."

"Thanks Carlos. Hey we should sleep." He says looking at the clock.

"Ok Logie."

"Hey Carlos?"

"Yea?" He yawns.

"I should have never broken up with you. But I can't be in New York with you out there. And I and dreams and …"

"It's ok Logie. I understand why you did it. Let's just enjoy this last night?" Carlos cuddles him closer.

"Ok. Good night." Logan whispers weakly.

_I still love you_.

* * *

><p>AN: I wanted to end it with <em>All I really want to be is your boyfriend<em> but I found that cliché lol.

Please review and tell me what you tell about it and the music video.

*I normal update after finish the next chapter but I didn't write it yet so... sorry for another long wait.


End file.
